The Next Olympian
by A Dude Who Needs A LIfe
Summary: Takes place at the end of LO. Percy is a god now that Annabeth doesn't love him. He starts to bring the Olympians together as a family and Falls in love in the process. To be with the one he loves, he must fight another war and save the world... again. Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan owns all rights.
1. Chapter 1:Heartbreak and Godhood

**Percy POV**

"PERCY JACKSON!" Poseidon announced. My name echoed around the chamber.

All the talking died down. The room was silent except for the crackle of the hearth. Everyone's eyes were on me—all the gods, the demigids, the cyclops, the spirits. I waked through Hestia's smile the only thing keeping me going. I knelt before the gods.

"Rise—Hero of Olympus," Zeus said. I rose and Zeus looked down at me. "For your bravery you shall be granted one gift from the gods."

"Any gift?" I asked

"So long it is within our power," Zeus replied.

I looked back at Annabeth and she had an expressionless face. "May I get some privacy with my friend for 5 minutes?" I asked. Athena glared at me like she knew what I was going to ask Annabeth. Though Zeus nodded, and I walked out with Annabeth.

Since we didn't have much time I asked her "Do you love me?"

"What?" she asked.

"Do you love me?" I quesioned with tears coming to my eyes.

She looked me in the eye and said "I'm sorry, I don't,"

"Then why?" I asked not trying to keep the tears away anymore "why did I ever love you?"

She had tears in her eyes now also " I"m sorry," she said running away.

When I got the tears to calm down I went back to the throne room and said "I have reached a decision, I will become a god,"

"Good, and we have decided to give you another smaller gift since all of us just saw what happened," Zeus said.

"I want every god including Hades, Hestia, and every minor god to have a throne and cabin at camp," I said taking a big breath, "I also want every demigod claimed by the time they are 13," I finidhed. The gods debated for about 2 minutes. Then they came to a conclusion.

"Both your wishes shall be granted," Zeus said "and now, since we are the only ones in here, you shal be made a god now," he finished. I nodded and all the gods sttod up.

They started glowing with power, and took a statue of their symbol of power and placed it on the ground, the statues started glowing and each statue shot me with a beam of light. Then the gods all revealed their true form and I wondered why I could look at them, probaly the staues. Then without warning the gods shot me with a beam of light and I saw black. I could stil feel and hear, but I couldn't see. I heard a ringing noise and I blacked out for good.

I woke up on a bed that I didn't recognize. I looked around and saw Apollo looking in the mirror. He notice me sit up and came to my side.

"Hey Percy, you are finally up, it took forever," he said exhaderating, "No, it just took you about 1 week, and normaly it takes about 3 days."

"Why did it take me so long?" I asked confused.

"The more powerful you are, the more your body has to adjust," he said.

"Wait, so your saying that I was in bed so long, beause I am really powerful?" I asked clearifing.

"Yuppppp," he said extending and popping the 'p', "Come on, the council is going to announce what your the god of."

"Ok, but why am I so powerful?' I asked

"I honestly don't know Percy," he said seriously "but I do know this, you probably have enough power to be the king of the gods," he ended.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in," I said.

"I know, but you will get used to it," he said "Now come on, the gods are waiting.

So we left and walked into the throne room. Apollo sat on his throne while I stood in the center of the throne roon. All of the gods were staring at me. It wasn't out of hate though,it was of awe. I didn't know why though.

"Hello Percy, I see your finnaly awake," my father said to me breaking the silence.

"Yes I am and I really want to know what I am the god of," I said not wanting to wait.

"Perseus, the fates have told us your powers and domains, we have all decided that you are much too powerful to be a minor god, so we are making you an Olympian," Zeus said.

"Ok, but what are my powers and domains?" I asked wanting to know really bad.

"You Perseus, is the God of Time, Elements, Warfare, and Heroes," Zeus said. As soon as he said thaat a new throne appeared by my father's. I went and sat down and felt all my domains and power. I felt like I could I could take on Kronos in his true form after fighting Typoon any day.

"Wait, there is already a god of war, howcome he gets warfare?" Ares Asked stubbornly.

"Because Ares," I said about to answer this question, "War fare means all types and things in war," I said matter-of-factly. "A I right?" I asked Zeus. He smiled and nodded. "Do you know know what that means?" I asked Ares

"What punk, because I would love to know?" he said with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It means that I am the god of battle, soliers, weapons, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat, war itself, and many more," I said with a smirk on my face "It means that warfare, is just the short way of putting it. If you add that to my time, elements, and the powers I get from being the god of heroes as well, I am stronger than you by far more than you could imagine." I finshed with malice in my voice.

He laughrd and said " You want to find out how strong I am," he said with confidence, "I will tear you apart, and since your a gad now, when you heal, I'll do it again.

"Ok, straight up, right now," I said with just as much confidence as him, "and since I'm going to win, I'll let you pick the spot of battle," I ended. I knew this was going to end well for him, I needed to get my mind off of Annabeth, and beating Ares was the perfect way.

He smiled and said "Anywhere on earth?"

"As long as mortals don't get involved or hurt," I said. During this time, I didn't realize until now that all of the gods were staring intently at us ranting on.

" I pick the arena we have here," he said. I had a confused look on my face, and he smirked.

"Ok, I will meet you there in five minutes," I said. He nodded and flashed off. All the gods flashed off to the arena to watch the fight except my dad and Zeus who were smiling at me.

"Nice job son, you stood up to Are," my father said with a smile.

"Thanks dad, but can you tell me why he chose here?" I asked.

"Your going to be on hephaestus TV. He wants all of Olympus to see the new fod and the Hero of Olympus lose his first fight as a god." my dad said with a look of seriousness on his face.

"It's ok, I am going to win, but can I ask you a another question?" I asked and he nodded, "Will my powers come natural,"

"Yes, every single one of them will come naturaly to you, even normal powers for a god like teleporting," Zeus said instead of my father even though I didn't ask him.

"Thanks, we better go, it's time for me to kick Ares but," I said. With that they flashed out. I wondered how to teleport and the answer came into my mind. It did come naturaly, sweet.

When I got their I saw all the major gads in more special and grander chairs and everyone else on olympus was their and the stands were filled. The arena place is like the Roman Colliseum, but I was knocked out of thoughts when Ares spoke.

"About time you showed up punk," he said "for being The God of Time your slower then a snail,"

"Let's just fight and see who wins," I said wanting to get this over with.

I took out riptide and sent it back to the Poseidon cabin cutting the connection for the next child of Poseidon, and I just cereated a regular sword. While I was doing this, Ares was looking at Aphrodite and was googling at her. I rolled my eyes, typical idiot.

"Ok, get ready," Zeus said "GO!" he thundered using the acual thunder fror dramatic effect. He reall does need to be the god of drama. Ares took out his sword and charged.

As we battled I wasn't breaking a swet and asked "Do you want me to use my time powers and end this, or do you want me to show you I am better at being the god of war than you are by showing you my warfare powers?" I asked faking sympathy.

"I am better the warrior and god of war than you will ever be," he said like he was struggling. Which he probably was.

"OK, let me prove you wrong," I said while jumping back. I created a cross bow that had an one arrow already notched. I pulled back on the string, and made a really powerful bomb that attached to the aroow head. I let go of the string and it flew. I wasn't ever good at archery, but now that I am the god of warfare and archery is part of the weapons category, I was hoping I was better. I was. The arrow hit him and as soon as it touched him it exploded sending him back. He lost his weapon and I charged throwing my sword away so we could go into hand to hand combat, which is another god of warfare category. As sooon as he got up he charged me without a weapon also.

We fought, but I easily had the upper hand. I would dodge and then counter.i would attack then spin around him and get his side and he would lose his balance. I would let him regain his balance, then do it all over again. The more I was winning, the madder he would get. Then the madder he would get, he would get more reckless and wild and I still easily was beating him.

I then decided to end it I side stepped and kicked him in the gut. When he was flying back I used my time powers to slow down time. Then I ran behind him picking up my sword on the way and made time go again. He landed on my sword and it impaled itself in his thigh. I punched his face and he was knocked out.

I called Apollo over and he took Ares away. During all of this, even though I had never used those powers before, it was all natural and just felt right, I hadn't even used my element powers. Evreryone left except me and the major gods. They came down and stood before me. They were all looking at me in awe on how I defeated the war god, the guy they put on the front lines to fight, in under 15 minutes.

"Well Percy, it looks like you deserve to be an Olympian with us, good job," said my father.

"Thank you father, it was rather fun beating Ares for the second time," I said.

"Yes, yes, but it is time you go explore your palace and domains so good day," Zeus said. With that they all flashed out and went away.

I walked around Olypus just wondering around and thinking about Annabeth. Even though I hadn't showed it much, I was still heart broken over her. I wasn't crying, but I wanted to. That was what being a leader taught me to do. It taught me to not show bad feelings and things like that. I kept on walking when I got to a bench in between the temples of Artemis and Athena. I was just sitting in my thoughts when Athena came up to me.

"Hello Peseus, can we talk for a minute?" she said sitting down.

"Only if you don't call me Perseus again," I said trying to cheer up so it didn't look like I was sad.

"Alright I will call you Percy from now on, ok," she said with a smile.

"Thank you, now what did you want to talk to me about?" I said.

"I just wanted to apologize for being so harsh to you fro the past couple of years, and I am sorry my daughter rejected you." she said with a sad face.

"It's ok, I understand," I said "I don't blame you for what Annabeth did, and I know you were mean to me because I was the son of your rival, and I didn't look like I could save the world at that time." I said.

"You certainly look like you can save the world now," she mumbled, but I could still hear it.

"What was that," I said mocking her "did you just compliment me?" I asked win a surprised voice.

"No," she said defansive " I was j-j-just saying that-," she started.

"It's ok, i'm kidding," I said.

"Oh, well don't do that, it wasn't very nice now was it,"

"And telling the gods a thirteen year old boy is a threat to Olympus when he just saved Artemis and delayed the titans is?" I asked with a smile on my face. Aparently she didn,t know I was kidding because her looked saddened.

"I told you I was sorry," she said looking like she was about to cry.

"It's ok, I was just joking," I said. I really didn't want her to cry. I didn't know why, but hurting her or making her cry was something I really didn't want to do.

"Oh, ok good, but have you seen your palace yet?" she asked and I shook my head no. She frowned and said " Oh, well I designed it myself and you should see it. I think I made the perfect blend of modern society and classical soiciety. I think you will like it." she finished with a smile

"Cool, I was just about to go see it after I rested on the bench, Do you want to come and see it with me?" I asked.

Then like she realized she hates me again she frowned and said "No, why would I want to tdo that?" Then she stormed off.

What the heck just happened.


	2. Chapter 2:I See my Palace

**I already got reviews in the first COUPLE DAYS! Wow guys, thanks a lot! I looked at my email and it said I already have some favorites and alerts for my story. You guys are great. I will try to post weekly and faster but I have some important stuff so we will see. And yes this is a Perthena, and I will add some more of Hestia in there for you guys who like her. Well, I came out with this as fast as I could for you. Remember to Review! Here it is.**

When Athena left I went to check out my palace. I was still confused on why she acted so nice then all of the sudden acted mean again. I was walking deep in thought when I saw Aphrodite come up to me.

"Hey Percy, do you like being a god so far?" the goddess of love asked in a somewhat seductive voice.

"Ya, its great," I began, "I loved beating your boyfriend's into a pulp," I answered.

"Actually, I dumped him because there is this new really hot god that I got m eyes set on," she said really seductively now.

"Oh, and who is that," I said playing along but being really focused because if you heard that voice, you would be on your knees right now begging her to do nasty stuff to you. And that is called falling into her trap, and I wasn't going to. Besides, I was still heartbroken about Annabeth.

She got real close to me, and stood on her tippy toes and whispered "You," into my ear. I wasn't really shocked that she was hitting on me. I mean, not to be cocky or anything, but I do have an eight pack, and a lot of girls tried to hit on me back at camp. I guess I am wanted by many girls. That helps my self-esteem.

"Oh yeah," I said in my seductive voice. For just a split second, if I wasn't a god I wouldn't have seen it, but a look of confusion spread across her face like she couldn't believe I was resisting her. But it was soon replaced with a smile.

"Yeah, why don't you come with me back to my palace and we could, I don't know, chat some more," she said.

"No thanks, but thanks for the offer," I said and a look of disbelief came to her face. "By." Then I left

**Aphrodite Pov**

How did he do that, he resisted my powers of seduction. That and he used his own seductive voice against me. The only people who could resist me are people in love, and I haven't seen him fall in love yet since Annabeth, and she rejected him so he doesn't love her. Who is it that he has fallen for?

While I was deep in thought I remembered how I messed with Athena when she was talking to Percy.

Flashback

I saw Athena walking and decided to have a little fun. I was going to use my powers knowing she thought Percy looked better. You see, anything that might resemble love I can control. So when I found out Athena thought Percy looked better than he did before he was a god, I was really happy because something like this could happen. I saw Percy towards Athena's left and smiled deviously.

I used my powers to make any positive feelings stronger and come out for ten minutes. She walked over to Percy and I listened in to their conversation. She apologized and said she was sorry for Annabeth and blah blah blah. This wasn't as fun as I thought it would be so I made her look like she was about to cry and laughed when I saw the great goddess of wisdom crying. I then was laughing so hard I lost my concentration and I used my powers wrong and it made her really mean meaner than before.

She stormed off leaving a confused Percy and I walked over to him. Then you know what happened from there.

End of Flashback

**Percy POV **

Once I left Aphrodite I went to My palace to finally see it. Once I got there I realized that all of the palaces look small from the outside, but they are probably bigger on the inside due to magic. I walked in and saw how grand it was. It had nine stories and each was like a different room in a house. The first story is a dining story where there is a huge, I mean huge table fit for about 17-19 people. There was no need for a kitchen since you could just ask for what ever you wanted and it would appear. Then there were decorations all around the room designed to represent my powers.

After taking it all in I went to the second story of my palace. Once I got up there my jaw dropped. It was a game room. No that it putting it at a huge understatement. It was like a game universe. It had a TV that was about 300 inches big on a wall. The most comfortable movie theater style chairs. A popcorn machine, cotton candy machine, a bar, a fuse table, air hockey table, 5 different computers spaced out around the room, basically anything fun and game related you could think of were there. Except there was only one game console hooked up to the TV and one game sitting on it, both looking unfamiliar.I went over to the console and game and there was a note.

_ Dear Percy, _

_ This console can be what ever console you want. Just say the name of the actual you would like and that is what it shall become. The game works the same way, just say the name of the game and that is what it will be. Hope you like the game room._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Hephaestus_

I put the note down and headed out of the game room and to the next story of the palace. When I got up there I saw thousands of weapons all organized on shelfs and in boxes. This was here since I am the god of weapons because it falls in my warfare category. There was a section for all weapons, and it was like a time line. The oldest were on the left and the newest were on the right all around the room. There were labels for what time periods the weapon came from. Then I saw a category that was right after the most modern weapons and the label read, magical weapons for demigod children.

"That could come in handy," I said to myself.

After looking through all of the weapons I headed to the next story and it was a white room with another note in the middle in the middle of the room.

_Dear Percy,_

_ This is the simulation training room. Just say where and what you want to train in and it automatically becomes that place without bringing you there. You can train with your powers in here and you can't damage the room while your training. _

_ Remember, it will seem like you are actually there and you will not feel boundaries where you go so you will have to say "Simulation over," when you are done. Hope you like this room too._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Hephaestus_

I walked out of the training room and headed to see the next story. It was a pool. A huge, gigantic pool. It filled most of the room, with the exception of the walkway all around it of course. It had a diving board about 8 ft. high, and another board about 20 ft. high. I didn't even walk around there because that is all it was.

I walked up to the next room and it was a study, with lots of books. I didn't even go in there, I just walked on to the next story. If you don't know this by now I hate learning unless if it is learning combat, so the study wasn't really my thing.

Once I got to the next story of the palace I was realized how amazing this palace was. It was really incredible. Once I was done thinking, I looked around the huge room. It was a master bedroom with a 10x king size bed. A TV and basically everything else a master bedroom had.

I walked up to the next story and it was an incredible bathroom. A huge bath tub, some sinks, and other stuff. Although the thing that was really cool about it was half of the room was a shower. No special walls or anything like that though. Just ten holes on the ceiling, ten holes on each wall that was on that side and that was it. It sounds stupid but it was really cool. Then I looked at the toilet and it had a TV in there! It was basically my dream bathroom.

So then I walked up to the next story and saw that it was a watching room. You could see All of Olympus and New York from here. There were many monitors and TVs everywhere so you could watch stuff throughout the world and see what was really happening. It was all cool, but it was a lot to take in and it was getting late so I went to bed. I may be a god now, but sleeping still is very relaxing.

The next morning I woke up in my really big bed. I heard a voice in my mind that was very loud and angry. It was Zeus.

"There is a council meeting Perseus, get in here," he said.

I quickly flashed some new clothes on and flashed to the throne room. I went over grew to my 15 ft. tall version of myself like they did and sat on my throne. Everybody was staring at me.

"What's wrong, do I have something on my face?" I asked while rubbing my face to see if there was anything there.

"NO, it is just that you are late," my father said with a chuckle.

"Oh," I said "Sorry,"

"Never mind that," spoke a really angry Zeus, "we have important matters to discuss,"

"Like what?" I asked.

"My brother here has struck my boats full of mortals with lighting storms," said my father.

"You sent tsunamis that destroyed one of my air ports," defended Zeus.

I was really confused because they are fighting over something so stupid like that. I wondered if this happened at all of the meetings. It looks like it did because all of the gods look like they have seen this a million times – which they probably have – and and they looked bored. Hephaestus was fiddling with something in his hands, Hermes had headphones in his ears, and all of the other gods were either doing something to themselves or starting to fight since Zeus has his attention elsewhere and he won't notice so they won't get punished.

I noticed Hestia tending the hearth in the back of the room. Then without anyone noticing, I shrunk down to normal size, and went over to her and sat down beside her. She looked so calm, like she didn't care what happened or what anyone else was doing.

"Hello Perseus," she said, "Why are you over here, Zeus will punish you for leaving your throne in the middle of a meeting without permission," she said. She looked like she was concerned for me, but not all that scared for me since she knew I didn't care.

"I don't care," I started, "I need to ask you a question," I finished.

"And what would that be?" she asked not taking her eyes off the flame.

"I wan't to know if you know of a way where to get all of the gods to listen to you," I said, "Is there any way you know of that will actually work?" I asked/pleaded.

"The only way I know of is by force, which will probably work since you are very powerful," she said looking me in the eye.

"Thanks, now I need to know how to bring them all together into a family," I said exasperated. "Is there any way you know that my work?"

"An Olympian party is the only way to get everybody happy, but as soon as everybody is happy, usually Zeus, Ares, or one of the other bone heads will attack someone," she said.

"Thanks, I know what to do now," I said with a plan forming in my head.

I got up and walked over to my throne still unnoticed. I grew and sat down on my throne while the other gods were doing what they were doing before. I looked around and I smiled. I counted to three in my head while making the loudest guns on the planet appear in my hands in a gigantic size. One, two, three! I shot them fully automatic at the ceiling and everyone looked at me.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I have noticed that we are always yelling at each other and we don't care about one another," I said. "So I want all of you to come with me tomorrow to the beach for an Olympian family reunion."

"No, why would we do that," Ares asked.

"All of you come and try to enjoy yourself and be nice or I swear I will go and drag you out there myself," I said in a menacing voice, "and that goes for all of you too," I said and looked at everyone else in the council.

"Alright, I guess we do fight a lot, and maybe this will be good for us, we will come to the beach with you tomorrow," said a defeated Zeus.

"Nice, now everyone meet me at the beach in the Bahamas no one goes to because there in no hotel there," I said and everyone nodded, "Meet me there at 10 O'clock sharp or I'll come and h=get you," I said threateningly.

"Ok meeting adjourned," Zeus said. We all left and I went to train at the arena, but when I got there there was someone already there. Athena. Looking at her train I saw how athletically built she was. She was practicing her sword movements when she noticed me.

"Do you want someone to spar with?" I asked hoping it would be a yes. She was so pretty, even in the armor. Whoa, wait, what am I thinking. I don't like Athena do I?

I was knocked out of my thoughts when she said "Sure, lets see if your warfare powers are good enough to beat my war and strategist powers," she said. I guess gods do have fatal flaws too. Hers was obvious when she said that sentence. She always has to win and she never backs down.

"Ok, when do we start?" I asked conjuring a sword.

"Now," she said and attacked.

She was very skilled and was analyzing me whenever she could. She was thinking of a way to beat me. I was blocking and dodging very easily, but it didn't look like she was putting in much effort. I started to go in the offense before she could think of a plan. I went to her right and swung my sword low. She did just as I hoped. She instead of jumping, thought it would be better if she stepped backed and blocked. Normally it would, but I wanted her to do that. I twisted my sword, and she was off balance for just a split second. I kicked her and she went twenty feet back. She regained her balance just to see me coming bringing down my sword on her. She couldn't find her balance enough to counter or strike back.

After a while I started to let up when I saw her expression, like she was defeated. I jumped back and made it looked like I missed while she regained her balance and smiled.

"I knew your fatal flaw would kick in when you saw my expression," I wanted you to think that you were winning at first to make you happy, but I always win." She swung up with her sword and it was about to hit me, but I blocked it and I saw the perfect time to counter and beat her. But she looked like she won the lottery, thinking she had me beat. She must have forgotten I am also a master strategist since you need strategy in war.

I didn't block her and I let her next strike swipe my chest and I fell to the ground. She put her blade against my neck and said "Do you yield?"

"I yield," I said trying to sound bummed that I was beaten even though I let her win. I didn't want to make her angry or upset so I just got up without saying a word.

"Good match, but remember, I always win," she said cockily. Well at least she doesn't hate me anymore.

"Yeah, well see you later, I got to go and get ready for the party tomorrow," I said leaving.

"Good by," she said and we parted.

"When I left the Arena I saw Artemis come up to me and she said "You like Athena," with a smile. Artemis normally hates men, but she loves me in a close brother kind of way because I save her twice. Once from Atlas, and once when I defeated Kronos.

"I do not," I said trying to convince myself a little bit.

"Come on, I saw how you let her win, the look on your face when you were about to counter her attack, but decided not to because she would have lost that way, and you don't want her upset." she said.

I blushed and said "How did you see that and I did it so she wouldn't be mad, because I don't want to make an enemy as a god in the first week of godhood. I already got Ares."

"To answer your first question, I was watching the entire match. To answer that ridiculous statement you just said, LIAR! You like her and you know it,"

"No I don't," I said tired and a little bit whiney.

"Whatever, it's getting late, the meeting and your battle took all day so you should get to sleep, see you at the party," she said with an annoyed expression and left.

I was walking to my palace and I asked myself "Do I like Athena?"

**AN: what did you guys think. Let me know by reviewing, more reviews means faster and longer chapters so review.**

**P.S. Even if you don't like it, give me a review and tell me what I could do better. Thanks**

**-ANWNAL**


	3. Chapter 3: Family Reunion

**Hey guys I am back! Sorry it took long, I fractured my face and I didn't have much time to write in the hospitol. I am fine now though, and I came out with my longest chapter yet. There isn't really any action in this chapter, but I feal you guys will like it. At fist I personally thought this was my worst chapter, but as I read it through again, I liked it more. So here it is, and remember to ****REVIEW.**

After a good night sleep I woke up feeling refreshed. It was about 8 o'clock so I had time before I had to leave. I got out of bed and showered. I put on a swimsuit and a muscle shirt. I put on my flip-flops and left my palace to go set everything up at the beach I picked.

I flashed out to the beach and looked around for any mortals. None were here, but to keep it that way I put up a magical force field that will keep mortals from coming in. I then controlled the Mist, the magical veil that keeps mortals from witnessing magical and mythical beings, to make it so the mortals wouldn't look at us in case something went wrong and one of us revealed our true form. I don't know what illusion the mortals would have, but I know that you would have to be pretty dense to not suspect anything if you could see through the mist. I was just hoping my luck that there was no body who can see through the mist here.

After I made sure the mortals would be fine, and that I was prepared for any conflict, I set up the beach for a party. I put rope in the shape of a square, for about 300 yards to play football, taking in to account that gods are faster and stronger than mortals so I made the field bigger. I made some footballs, volleyballs, and frisbees appear. I then set up a place with a higher than normal net, for volleyball thinking that somebody would want it higher so they could hit the ball harder.

I then made a grill appear for barbeque, and set out towels and long chairs to lay on and get a tan – for the girls of course. I made about 20 surf boards appear, 10 boogie boards and about 15 other kind of wave riding things.

After looking over to make sure things were set up, I looked at my watch. Iy was 9:59! All of that work took almost 2 hours ! I looked up and I realized I forgot the food and drinks. I hurriedly made a lot of soda appear, and a lot of hot dogs and burgers. Then as soon as I was done with that there was a flash, and the major gods were here, and Hestia.

I was looking them over to see if everybody was here when I saw Ares wasn't here and said "Where's Ares?" in a low angry tone.

"He didn't think you would punish him for not being here," said Apollo.

"Wait here," I said and flashed out.

I was on Olympus and I saw Ares walking walking towards his palace. I used my elements powers, because I hardly ever use them, to hold him to the ground. I walked over to him and I gave him a glare.

"Now since it is reunion day, I won't hurt you if you go to the beach where everyone is waiting right now," I said in a low and angry voice.

"No," he said.

"Go now, or I will drag you there myself and in front of everyone torture you," I said in a venomous voice.

He got really scared and said "Ok ," and he flashed out. I smiled and flashed back to the beach.

Now that everyone was here I smiled and said "Time to party, the only rule is, today no powers, no godhood, no nothing myth related. Today we are just one big mortal family."

"Nice lets party," Apollo said bringing his I pod doc out and turning it up really loud so we all could here the music.

"Time for some football, this is my game," Hermes said. "No tackling though, we are just playing with flags," he continued.

"Alright I already picked the teams, and everyone is playing," I said while everyone put their flags on. The girls had sports wear on with bikinis under for swimming later. The guys had swim shorts on with a t-shirt or a muscle shirt.

"What are the teams Perseus?" asked Athena. She probably wants to know so she could make a plan based on who she has to win the game.

"The teams are Hermes, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Demeter, and Hestia, as the red team, against Apollo, Zeus, Dionysus, Me, Athena, Artemis, and Hera, as the blue team. Ares will be the referee."

"What, you punk, how come I am not on a team?"Ares said

"It is your punishment for not coming when you should have," I said with an amused expression.

"But I am one of the best here, I helped create the sport," he said stating a fact like it would help.

"Your not _playing_," I said it in a really mean and harsh way so he would stop arguing.

"Why," he whined like a two year old girl.

"It is your fault for not showing up on time," I said

"Whatever, I would dominate you guys anyway," he said.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I murmured. I think he heard it because he he looked like he was really mad, but I didn't care.

"Ok, lets play," Zeus said.

The game started with the red team on offense first. My team was in a huddle, and we were discussing the play. Since we had Athena on are team, she was basically the person who did the thinking.

"Alright, so what were going to do is have Artemis and Apollo as the cornerbacks, to guard the receivers. Then we have Zeus and Hera rush the quarterback from the outside of the line. Then while they rush from the outside, Dionysus will be the nose guard, and rush from the middle.

This was a top notch plan. I could see what she was thinking putting people where they needed to go. Artemis and Apollo were are fastest players. Zeus was was pretty strong so we put him out front so he could do some real damage trying to sack the quarterback. Hera was sneaky and cunning so she would be good getting past people. Then Dionysus was just big, so he went in the middle.

"Ok, Percy," she said knocking me out of my thoughts, "You will be the free safety and help where ever you see most fit, while I cover the middle. Everyone know what they are doing," we shook are heads yes, "Good, now lets go kick some butt,"

"OK, BREAK!" we yelled like a real team and we got in , Dionysus, and Hera were on the line, I was about 20 yards back from the line, Athena was lined up about 10 yards behind me to guard the middle. Apollo and Artemis set up right in front of their receivers to cover. Apollo had Hermes, while Artemis had Hestia.

The red team lined up with Hades at quarterback, and Hephaestus snapping the ball as the center, and then Aphrodite and Demeter were next to him ready to block. Everybody else on that team was going out for a pass.

"Set," began Hades, "Hike!" he screamed and everybody broke out.

I look around the field to see what was going on, Artemis was guarding Hestia with ease. The rushing was putting pressure on. Athena was all over Dad (in a covering for a pass kind of way, not in a sexual way). But Apollo was getting burned by Hermes, so I ran over to help. Then as soon as I got there I was glad I did, because Hades Threw the ball with tremendous accuracy right in Hermes arms and he would have caught it if I had not I dove after the ball and have it touch my fingertips going a different way.

"Nice Perce, thanks for the help," Apollo said, "He got me with the juke, but I won't fall for it next time,"

"It's alright, who would of thought the god of messengers and trickery would be fast and able to juke somebody out," I said sarcastically. Apollo smiled

We gathered back up in a huddle and Athena said "Same thing guys. Same play, same execution, same everything, except, don't get so badly burned next time Apollo," she said and we all snickered.

"OK, BREAK!" I said again and we all wen to the same positions as last time. The other team lined up the same except Dad was standing close to Hades, but not behind him. I knew what play the were going to do!

I had seen it one time when Paul and I were hanging out watching football together. I forgot which play it was, but Paul explained to me that the runner would set up next to the QB, then run to the side line he wasn't closest to when the ball was snapped. The QB would hand him the ball while he was running across the field. He would stop about 20 feet away of the QB so people would think they were running the ball, but as soon as the corner back left to tackle, he would throw the ball to the open receiver. Paul said older and more skilled players do this kind of play.

Dad was set up on hades right so I started to fade to Hades left so they didn't think I knew the play. They snapped it and they did what I thought they would. My dad got to the ball and ran to the side I was on, I was charging him and he had to throw it other wise he would have been a loss of 10 yards. He threw it blind and I jumped grazing it barely. It was enough though, because It didn't have enough power to go to their receiver and Artemis caught it for and interception! She ran back and scored a touchdown.

The whole game was like this. Tricky plays, good defense, but all of the gods were having a good time. Even Ares, even though he was reffing, he was actually doing a good job at it and having a good time. The best thing though, was that the gods seemed like they forgot they were gods. They seemed like a regular mortal family. That was my goal, to bring everyone together. That is why I said no one could use their god powers, they needed a glimpse at mortality, living like they were going to die, and having fun with it. I hadn't seen the gods have such a good time since... well, ever.

The game ended after about 2 hours of playing with my team winning. The score was 34 to 28. We won with a last second touchdown pass from me to Artemis. She ran in the en zone to win the game by a touchdown, – Since it was the last seconds of the game, we din't need to kick the extra point – and we came on top.

After the game everyone was hungry so I grilled the burger and hot dogs. It seemed like everybody was enjoying themselves. Aphrodite was sun tanning. Ares and hades were having an arm wrestling contest. My dad was showing Zeus how to surf, which by the way, didn't look pretty. Everyone else was eating and talking. When Athena waled up to me.

"This is quite a great party, Percy," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it, it looks like all the gods needed is a reminder that even though they rule the world, they sometimes act like idiots. The party was a reality check for them, telling them that they need to be more serious about their duties, and not waste all of their time and energy fighting all time," I said sitting down.

"Yes, you did a nice job," she said. A comfortable silence fell on us. Then I remembered something.

"Can I ask you something?' I asked.

"You just did," said Athena, "Asking if you can ask a question," she finished.

"A real question," I said rollin my eyes.

"Go ahead," she said laughing.

"The other day, when you were apologizing to me about being mean to me when I was younger, why did you all of the sudden start getting all mean and angry again?" I asked in a confused voice.

"I am not sure, I didn't mean to do it on purpose, I swear. But I do have a feeling though, that Aphrodite had something to with it. She probably put a spell on me or gave me a potion or something like that," she said now with a serious face.

"Oh, ok, I was just wondering because it was a little freaky," I said.

"Ok," she said "Oh look, Apollo and Hestia are playing volleyball," she said pointing to the net.

"Let's see what's going on," I said running over there.

When we got there Apollo looked like he was having a work out. Hestia was kicking Apollo butt. She would always make the hits hard for him by hitting the ball the furthest away from Apollo without leaving the boundaries.

"What's the score?" I asked Demeter.

I don't know, but I do know that one more point and Hestia wins. As if on cue she spikes the ball as hard as she could. Apollo was already there but when the ball was hit, you could barely see it so he dodged it so his face wouldn't hurt.

"I win nephew," said Hestia walking over to one of the chairs. Apollo just grunted and sat down on to another chair.

"Hey Percy, how 'bout you play me one on one, the winner gets the loser to show them their palace," Artemis said with a sly smile.

"OK, your on," I said getting on to my side. She served it and I can honestly tell you, that if the goddess of the hunt, ask you to do a competition in something athletic, say no! I mean it. She was harsh and cruel. She would spike it to me so hard it hit the ground right in front of me, and I missed it. I know what your thinking. The god of time can't time when to hit a ball. Well she hit so hard, I would need to use my powers to time it, and that would make me a hypocrite since I said no using powers.

She eventually won after toying with me for about 20 minutes. I sat down on a chair next to Athena.

"My advice, don't put that one in your long list of titles," Athena told me, "Perseus Jackson, Slayer of Kronos, Defeated by a girl in volleyball," she laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny, but – " I stopped mid sentence when I heard yelling.

"YOU CHEATED!" Zeus yelled in fury holding the volleyball in his hands.

"I DID NO SUCH THING!" roared my father.

"DON'T LIE POSEIDON, YOU USE YOUR WATER POWERS TO MOVE THE BALL!" Zeus roared back.

"YOU – " but that's all my father got to say before I exploded in anger.

"STOP IT!" I yelled creating an earthquake, making the winds blow really hard, and let loose a blast of fire in the air.

"YOU GUYS CAN'T STOP FIGHTING FOR A DAY IN YOUR FOREVER IMMORTAL LIVES!' I screamed, "ZEUS, FOR ONCE, TAKE THE FACT THAT YOU LOST AT SOMETHING," I screamed in rage and my father chuckled, "DON'T LAUGH, YOUR NOT ANY BETTER, SOMETIMES EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT, EXCEPT THE FACT THAT YOU DID SOMETHING WRONG SO YOU CAN KEEP THE PIECE!" I was still yelling, but the wind, earthquake, and fire I put in the air were calming down.

"I'm sorry Perseus," Zeus said.

"No your not," I said calmed down now. "For once can you two try to cooperate and act like you like each other for a day. For the 2 of the 3 eldest gods, you both act like such children."

I left right after I said that, I just stormed off into my thoughts, walking alone past the waves. Gods, I was so tired of them fighting. It wasn't even like they were fighting for a good reason, it was just a chance to yell at one another.

** Athena POV**

After Percy left, Zeus and Poseidon looked down in shame. They had a good reason to be shameful though. Percy was more than right when he said they act like children. All of us were awkwardly shifting our feet not knowing what to say. Finally I spoke up.

"Percy is right," I said. You guys fight each other all of the time and for what, so one of you can say your more powerful than each other or us. No one cares, Your still King," I said pointing at Zeus, "and your still ruler of the sea," I said pointing at Poseidon.

" Both if you have some of the most powerful weapons created, but sometimes you use them to threaten each other, while you guys should be using them and working together for one cause," Hestia spoke up.

"It's no wonder, Kronos thought he could beat us so easily, he knew we were so divided, Percy knew that too, that is why he tried to bring us together, for another war, or even just because," said Artemis.

I then said "All of us agree on this, you guys need to come to pull yourselves together,"

"Maybe, we aren't the rightful rulers of the western civilization, because if are two most powerful gods are always fighting and don't care about others, than I guess we aren't so great." Apollo said believe it or not.

"Poseidon, can you come to Olympus with me, we need to discuss this in private," said Zeus. Poseidon nodded and they flashed out leaving the rest of us alone.

"We should get going too guys, Percy will come back later when he is completely calmed down," Aphrodite said and everyone flashed out except Artemis and me.

"Go look for him, you are probably the only one that can calm him down enough so he doesn't strangle somebody," Artemis said and flashed out.

I didn't understand what she meant, but I looked for Percy anyways. It took me about a half an hour to find him. I finally saw him sitting down on a sand hill staring intently at the sea.

"Percy!" I yelled and he looked at me and smiled. I walked over to him and sat down.

**Percy POV**

After I stormed off from everyone, I walked past the waves looking at them as if they were the only thing that could calm me down. After about ten maybe fifteen minutes I saw a little sand hill and walked over to it to sit. I was staring at the ocean when I heard someone walking.

"Percy!" the person yelled and I looked over to see who it was. It was Athena. I smiled and she came over to me and sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Why are you here, when you know I was really mad and was about to hurt someone," I said.

"I came to check up on you to see if you are alright, and to cheer you up," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm perfect," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "I am part of a family that fights each other all the time, I was rejected by the one I thought I loved, just about 2 weeks ago, and now, I am so confused because nothing I plan right now to help with those problems goes right." I said now with an exhausted voice. I wanted to say – 'and now I am confused because I am falling in love with the woman who always hated me,' – but I kept that to myself.

"It's okay," Athena said with a smile, "You know though, you are really whiny," she finished with a smile.

"Wow," I said with a shocked yet amused look on my face, "Harsh,"

"Well, it's not my fault you complain too much," she said laughing now.

I chuckled and said "Ok, you want to talk about your problems?"

"I don't have any problems, I am perfect," she said now cracking up.

I joined her in her laughing session and said "Thanks, you really did cheer me up,"

"I know I did, but that stuff is really true though," she said with a sly smile.

"Ok," is all I said before I picked her up and brought her out into the water. Once I was waist deep, I threw her out into the ocean about ten feet away from me. I was practically dieing in laughter. She stood up and and she had the funniest look on her face.

"Perseus," she said and charged me in the water. I swam away rally fast and got about 2 miles off the beach in the water using my water powers to propel me. I turned around and I lost sight of her. Then I turned back around to the way I was swimming and she was right in front of me with a devious grin.

She pulled me underwater not needing to breath because she was a goddess, and started to punch and kick me. Then all of the sudden she looked into my eyes and stopped. I stared deeply into her eyes. I was mesmerized, and we started to lean in closer to each other. We were about a milometer away about to kiss when she kneed me in my private parts.

"Ooooowww!" I screamed and she laughed louder than we were before. We swam to the surface, and we got back to land and I was on the ground holding myself.

She was still cracking up and said in between laughters "You –ha ha – are – ha ha – so – ha ha – gullible,"

I got up and said "This is not funny."

"Your right," she said with a serious expression.

I had a relieved look on my face and said "Thank you."

"it's not funny, it's hilarious," she says before going into another laughing state. I materialized a watch and looked at it.

"Crap, it's 4:30, I should get going, I need to talk to Zeus about something. And no, it is not about today," I said and flashed out.

** AN:Tell me what you thought by reviewing.**


	4. Chapter 4: I See my Friends

**Hey guys I am back! Sorry for the long update, but I fractured my face playing baseball, and I have a ton of homework, and I have almost no free time anymore. I don't want to bore you with my problems, but as you can see, I am busy. So this chapter is about the same length as last chapter, but in about two weeks I will update more frequently with longer chapters because that is the beginning of SUMMER! Ok here it is and remember to review.**

After I left Athena, I went back to Olympus. I flashed into my palace and changed my clothes to just a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I walked out of my palace and towards the throne room. As I was walking I heard talking coming from the throne room. Quickening my pace, I walked faster towards the voices. I reached the grand doors of the throne room and opened them. Once I went inside I saw my father and Zeus talking.

"There you are Perseus," Zeus said as I grew to my full height and sat on my throne, "We have been discussing what you have said to us and we have come to an agreement that you are right."

Wow, I didn't know whether to be more shocked that what I said got through to them, or that Zeus just admitted I was right. They must have really come to their senses.

"Yes, we have been discussing what you have said," my dad confirmed, "and we have come to a decision that we will be better gods and not fight as much," he finished. I still can't believed it worked. Now it is time for them to know my plan.

"Good, but now I want to give a suggestion that will help me and all of the gods control the earth," I said looking at both of them.

"Very well, what is it?" Zeus said with a interested look on his face.

"Well, since I am the god of elements, but I also have many other duties controlling time, war, and what not, I am suggesting that we make four new minor gods, that will each have their own element and will serve me," I said.

"Go on," my father said with the same look as his brother.

"They will be the elementals, they will be loyal to me and no one else, but will still do stuff for the other gods, and the four of them will help control each element: air, water, earth, and fire," I said "This will also help focus more on my other duties," I ended.

"Well, that seems like a good idea, but Perseus, if they are loyal to you, then you will have tremendous power in war if we ever go into a civil war," Zeus said pointing out the flaws of m plan. "Think about it, you will have the entire earth on your side because it is made up of the elements, if you ever have battles there, your elementals could help you," Zeus ended.

"Yes, but, I could do that anyway with my own powers, and besides, unless you declare war, there won't be a civil war," I said."That, and most likely, I will be on your side, unless I think you are being irrational," I finished. Wow I am sounding really educated, I don't like it. I have been spending too much time with the other gods and their old and big words are getting stuck into my head.

"Ok, you do have a good point, I guess I will let you put your plan into action, but I have to allow the people you choose, ok," Zeus said with a tired look.

"Ok, I will tell you who I am choosing by this time tomorrow," I said and flashed out.

After flashing out I already had a few people in mind. It would be great to see my friends again, it had been a couple weeks, but it felt like a couple of years. I flashed to the woods next to camp. I walked around and saw that they made new cabins to respect the minor gods. Good, so the gods did listen to my second wish.

I walked until I found a cabin with two gun crisscrossed behind an hourglass, in front of the colors of the elements. The cabin looked really cool, like a fort. I then realized it was my cabin. Deciding to check it out later I kept on walking until I came across a black cabin with skulls on it. I was guessing this was the Hades cabin. I knocked on the door and ten seconds later a half asleep Nico came out.

"What do you want?" Nico said very tiredly.

"Is that how you say hi to a god and to your friend that has been like a brother to you," I said in a fake hurt voice. Instantly Nico stood straight and rubbed the sleep fro his eyes.

"Percy! I thought you would never come back," he said giving me a hug.

"Well I am back, but I didn't come to say hi, I have a proposition for you," I said.

"What is it?" Nico said looking confused.

"Come with me and I will explain later," I said.

"Ok," he said, then as soon as he said that I flashed us out.

I tried to look for a gods power on earth, that was powerful, and in the woods. I finally found one and we flashed there. Luckily we ended up where I wanted to. The hunters camp. We walked around until I saw a big tent into the middle.

"Stay here, I need to talk to Artemis," I said looking at Nico.

"Are you kidding, you may be a god now, but I am not listening to that order, the hunters will kill me if they see me," he said.

"Fine, just be quiet," I said giving up. We walked to the tent and once we reached it we knocked as best as you could on nylon.

"Come in," I heard a voice. We walked in and we saw Artemis sitting in a chair. The tent looked the same way as it did last time, but now, instead of Zoe sitting next to Artemis, it was Thalia. That thought brought back bad memories. I pushed those aside and both me and Nico sat down.

"Percy!" Thalia said and came up to give me a hug.

"Hey Thals, it is good to see you, but I need to talk with Artemis, I will explain later," I said.

She nodded her head and sat back down while I said "Artemis –" but she cut me off.

"I know what you are here for, and it is her choice, but I approve of whatever she wants," Artemis said with a pained expression.

"Good, now Thalia," I said looking at her "Do you and Nico want to be minor gods." I said looking at both of them.

"Can I get some more details," Thalia said.

"Well, I am the god of Time, warfare, – which is just a shortener for everything in war like soldiers, and weapons – elements, and heroes. Now that is a lot of duties, so I am trying to find minor gods that are loyal to me only, and each are gods of one element. This is to help take care of all my jobs, if you both except, I will need to find two more people." I said looking at their shocked expressions.

"Yes of course I will do it, but is it ok with you Lady Artemis?" Thalia said looking over at Artemis.

She had a stern expression but said "If that is what you wish, but you have to tell your sisters," Artemis said like she was close to tears. Thalia's face paled when she remembered the hunters. That is when I had an idea and I could almost hear the ding of the lightbulb going on above my head.

"What if Thalia stays in the hunt but still becomes my elemental?" i said "She would be the minor goddess of the wind, so since the hunt travels so much she could monitor the wind everywhere. Then she would still be your lieutenant and faithful to you, but will serve me and be loyal to me."

Thalia's face brightened and she looked at Artemis and begging with her face. She was so hopeful for this choice it would be a shame if Artemis didn't except.

"Well," Artemis said pausing "It would be nice having a full immortal lieutenant, but on the down side she may need to do her duties asa goddess when we need her," Artemis finished still debating.

"You could have another huntress be a third in command, so when I am not here, the hunt will be fine," said Thalia in a begging voice.

After about another minute Artemis finally said "Ok, but on one condition, you still have to swear off men, so that means no demigods!"

"Yes!" Thalia shouted "Thank you Lady Artemis,"

I looked at Nico and said "Don't thin we forgot about you, are you in, you would be the minor god of earth."

"Of course, why did you even ask, you could have just said ' Come on, your going to be a minor god that serves me'. The answer would have been a yes either way," he said with a 'duh' like expression.

"Ok cool, thanks guys," I said getting up "and make sure you are at olympus tomorrow at 6 o'clock in the afternoon sharp,"

"Ok," Thalia and Nico said.

"Nico, do you want to go back to camp half blood, or do you want to come with me to get the other two people I had in mind?" I said.

"I'll go with you," Nico said smiling, "I want to know who I am going to be working with,"

"Alright then, come on, we should get going," I said as we took our leave. I waved to Thalia and Artemis and said "I will see you both tomorrow," and they waved back then we left the tent.

Once we were out of the tent, I told Nico to get ready and close his eyes because we were going to flash out. Once we were out of the hunters camp I flashed us to an alley in New York so the mortals wouldn't see us.

We walked for about half 10 minutes before I saw a familiar apartment in which I had been living in fr the past couple of years when I wasn't at camp. I walked in and headed straight to the elevator with Nico. I hit the button that said three and we were going up.

I heard a ding and the doors opened. I walked out with Nico and we walked to the left towards the third door and I knocked. Then my mother opened the door and gasped.

"Percy!" she said when she could talk "Your father told me you were a god now, and I didn't think you could visit for a while," she finished while giving me a hug.

"Ya, it has been a bumpy ride already, but it is getting better," I said.

"Well, you will get used to it," she said letting us in. "And who is your friend?" she said noticing Nico for the first time.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades," Nico said shaking my mom's hand.

"Wow, Hades, never met him, but I have heard things about him and Zeus from Percy's father when Percy was just born so I could look out for them, just in case they wanted to kill Percy," she said smiling.

"Ya, he is't the most loving father, but he cares," Nico said sitting down.

"Ok, Mom, I need to ask you something," I said taking a seat.

"What is it?" my mom said with a serious and confused face.

"Well, since I am the god of time, elements, warfare, and heroes, that is a lot of responsibility, but Zeus said I could get elementals, or minor gods that are gods of a specific element. These minor gods could help me control the elements better so I could focus more on my other duties. They would be loyal to me, and then Olympus," I said.

"Go on," my mom said.

"I need to choose them by tomorrow and I would like you to be one of them, Nico and Thalia are already in," I said.

"What will I be the goddess of, water?" my mom said.

"Yes"

"Will I get to see you everyday?"

"Yes."

"Is it ok with your other people you chose?"

"Yes."

"Is it ok with your father?"

"Yes."

"What will happen to Paul?"

"Mom! Stop asking so many questions. Your hyperventilating." I said.

"Ok, but really what will happen to Paul?" my mom asked worried.

"He could be your immortal husband," I said making a quick decision.

"Ok, I will do it, so I can live forever with Paul and you," she said smiling, "but we have to ask Paul,"

"Ask me what?" Paul said walking in the room.

I was about to answer but my mom beat me to it, "If you want to be my immortal husband wile I am a minor goddess of water to help Percy,"

He had a shocked expression but said "Hold on," and left the room. Now it was our turn to be shocked, but he came back 2 minutes later with a worried expression.

"What's wrong Paul," my mom said, but instead of answering he got down on one knee.

My mom gasped and Paul took out a small blue box and said "I was going to do this a little later, but given the circumstances I think now would be a good time, and besides I think I should be the one to do this. Sally would you be my immortal wife when you are a goddess."

"Yes!" my mom cried out and Paul slipped the ring on her finger. It was nothing fancy, just a really big diamond.

"Ok," I said laughing with joy with everyone else "so your in?" I finished. My mom nodded and I got up.

"Ok, Percy we better go so Paul and your mom can have some alone time," Nico said getting up as well.

"Ya, got that right. Well, by mom," I said waving.

"Goodby Percy, I will meet you at the empire state building tomorrow,but what time do you want me there?"

"6 in the afternoon,"

"Ok," and we left. Three down, one to go.

We flashed back to camp and I went straight to the big house. I didn't see Chiron, he was probably teaching archery. I went to the guest rooms in hopes to find Rachel. I found her in the first one. She was listening to her iPod.

"Hey Rachel," I said tapping her shoulder. She turned around and looked at me.

"Percy, hey," she said taking out her headphones and giving me a hug.

"How's it going, being the oracle,"

"It's great,but how did you know, Apollo said no one told you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I am the god of heroes, and since heroes ask you for prophecies all the time, and heroes are part of prophecies, I know what goes on," I said.

"Wow that's cool, but I know you didn't come just to visit me, what do you want?" she said smiling.

"You know me too well,but I came here to ask you if you want to be the minor goddess of fire. You would help me in my duties in controlling the elements and you would be immortal," I said not wanting to repeat what I said to Thalia, Nico, and my mom.

"Speaking of Nico, where did he go," I thought to myself. Probably back to his cabin. I was knocked out of my thoughts though when Rachel spoke up.

"I would, but what about being the oracle?" she asked.

"Apollo will let you do both, that is what Artemis did with Thalia, and Apollo being himself will not let Artemis look cooler and nicer than him. Am I right Apollo?" I said looking at the sky. There was a flash of light and Rachel turned of that brightness though, was Apollo.

Apollo looked at me and said "Hey, I am not like that, I just tend to be nicer that Artemis, not for me to look better, but out of the kindness of my immortal heart."

"Ya ya ya, but can Rachel be my elemental?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. "Well, goodby and I will see you at the meeting tomorrow," and with that he flashed out.

Rachel turned to me, smiled, and said "This is going to be so great, I get to be immortal, the oracle, and I get to see one of my best friends almost everyday, that is so amazing," but then her smiled faded. "But what are we going to tell my parents. I know they aren't the best, but I still love them and I don't want them to find out."

"It's ok, you can make yourself seem a little older each time you see them, when your a god you go into the age of your prime, so just make it look like your growing and once they pass away look anyway you want." I said with surety.

"Good idea, thanks Percy I won't let you down, and I will meet you at the empire state building with Nico. Oh, I better go to bed soon," she said looking at the clock "By," she said and I walked out.

"See you tomorrow," I said before I was completely out of sight. Today was a good day, no one I asked said no, I get to see my mom and my best friends forever.

I was walking to the beach thinking about nothing when I saw a blonde and a teenager that looked a lot like Apollo making out. I walked towards my left so I was looking in between them even from about thirty yards away. Once I got a better look I saw it was Annabeth and Will Solace. I got really mad at first and turned away, then I eased down and looked at them once more. I still was pretty mad but I told myself that at least she didn't lie to me and cheat on me about a hundred times as I walked away.

I flashed back to Olympus and just walked around in thought. I kept telling myself all of the 'at least she didn't' sentences so I could ease the pain, but it didn't help the fact that she broke my heart. I just tried not to be mad and be happy for her. I guess the fates didn't want us to be together.

I was walking past the minor gods palaces when I stopped and sat down on a bench. I heard footsteps behind me and I flashed myself a knife and spun around and slashed at the figure. They dodged and held my wrist.

"Who, sorry I didn't mean to alarm you," the person said in a womanly voice. I looked at her face and saw Athena. Instantly all my pain and worry faded away and it felt like I was in Elysium, no better than that. It even felt better than the Isles of the Blest. Just by looking at her literally brightened my day.

"Sorry Athena, I was just thinking," I said in a worried and terrified voice.

"About my daughter?" she said. It wasn't really a question, it was more a statement. I stayed silent and sat back down and she took a seat next to me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I saw my daughter and that son of Apollo kissing and I also saw you watching them and storm off," she said "So I came looking for you, to try too cheer you up,"

"Oh, well thank you, you seem to care a lot when I am upset," I said teasing her.

"I do not," she said in a defensive tone, I just don't like it when powerful gods like yourself are upset because it could start catastrophes on earth and harm mortals,"

"Ok, like I told Ares, what ever helps you sleep at night," I said with a smile.

She got angry and I ran. She yelled at me and started running after me. I ran hard, but she kept catching up. It was a good thing I got a head start. She was chasing me like I was her prey. It was funny to see two major gods act like kids chasing each other around, but Athena did that to me. She made secure, incautious of what people think.

Anyway, I ran until I was at the edge of Olympus, I didn't stop though i made cloth appear in between my feet and hands that was attached to them on both sides. I jumped off Olympus and like a flying squirrel, I glided over the night sky. I looked around, and there she was, right behind me and apparently she knew how to use these things because all I knew how to do was glide, and she was spinning and flying towards me fast.

She caught up to me and tackled me, I made our wing like cloth disappear and flashed us back to the bench. She got off me and had a smile on her face.

"Never try to outrun the the goddess of war," she said.

"I let you catch me, I could have used my time powers and slowed you down," I said.

"Yes, you could have, but that would have been cheating, and it is not nice to cheat," she said laughing. I laughed to and thought of something.

"Man you have a talent for cheering me up, but instead of kneeing my man hood this time can you do me a favor?" I asked in a begging kind of voice.

"Sure, what can I help you with?" she said.

"I was wondering if you had any ideas you could give me for a weapon, I mean no offense, but I am just as powerful as the big three, so I think I could have a weapon like my father's trident or Zeus's master bolt."

"I think you are right, and as a matter of fact, I do have an idea in mind, I will tell you and you can tell the cyclops at your father's forge, they did built Zeus's bolt after all," she said.

"Ok, what do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking you get a sword that is half Stygian Iron, and half blue colored celestial bronze, with an hour glass on the handle on the celestial bronze side, and the element symbols all clashed together on the other side," she said.

"Go on," I said liking this idea.

"The special thing about the hour glass and the elements clashed together is that it will allow you to control those specific powers through the weapon, and I think it will look amazing." she said like she was all proud of herself.

"Ok, why don't you come to my father's palace with me so you can tell the cyclops exactly how to do it, because it seems like you have it all planned out," I said amazed at the weapon choice she made for me.

"But your father doesn't like me very much," she said uncertain.

"Trust me, he won't do or say anything if you're with me," I said.

"Ok, lets go," she said still a bit worried. Then we flashed out.

**What did you think guys, let me know by REVIEWING!**

**PS Thank you to all that have put me in their favorites and have put my story on alert.**


	5. Chapter 5: New Gods and New Injuries!

** Hey guys! I am back finally. I am so sorry this took so long, but I had some issues. So here it is chapter five. **

Once we flashed to the palace underwater Athena looked worried. She had a scared expression on her face and she looked like she was holding her breath. Gods don't have to breath but it still looked like she didn't want to open her mouth.

I made an air bubble around us and said "What's wrong?"

She turned to me and said "Nothing, it is just that I was banished from the seas a couple millennial ago and I have a feeling that sea animals and the water wont like me and will do everything they can to make sure I get out of the water fast with some injuries," and shes turned around to look over her shoulder.

"Its okay, I promise you nothing bad will happen to you," I said trying to reassure her. She still looked worried.

"I know, but still, I don't want to be here," she said. I decided that cheering her up was not going to happen so I decided to make her mad to get her to focus on something else.

I steeled my nerves, laughed a fake laugh. "The mighty war goddess that stands on the front lines during war, the person that laughs in the face of danger, the person that tells people what to do is afraid of water. Can you even swim?" I mocked. It hurt to say that, but when I saw that murderous look in her eyes, I knew it worked.

"What did you say?" she said in a low, but menacing voice.

"I didn't mean it, I just said it to get you focused in something else other than the danger you are not in." I yelled fearfully, bracing myself for her to attack me.

Then, just as I thought she would attack me, she sighed and said "Thank you, but do not say those things ever again or I swear I will–"

She let that threat hang in the air because my dad was coming over. I didn't even want to think about what she was going to do. The thought of her torturing me made me shudder. Seriously, that is a big no-no for me.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when my father came over. I made the air bubble bigger for him and he said "Percy what brings you he–," he stopped mid sentence because he noticed Athena "What are you doing here Athena, I banished you from the seas years ago."

Just as Athena was about to say something I held up my hand and said "Let me handle this," to her and turned back to my dad. " I brought her here, she thinks she thought up of a design for a sword for me," I said.

"Is this true?" my father asked her.

"Yes, I figure that as powerful as Percy is he should have a powerful weapon, like Hades helm, your trident, and Zeus's bolt," she said

"Alright, only because it's for Percy, but why come here and not Hephaestus?" my father asked.

"Because Hephaestus wouldn't like the style of the weapon too much, he would think it is too much like Kronos's scythe," she said.

"Alright then, you can go tell the cyclops your plan, but I have to talk to Percy about some things right now. So you will have to go alone."

"Fine, but can you have one of your servants lead me to where the armory is?" Athena asked more politely than I thought possible considering she was talking to her rival.

"Yes," my dad said looking around for one of his servants when he saw a cyclops walking in the opposite direction of where we were standing.

"You there, cyclops, come here please," my dad said. I looked where the cyclops was and as he got closer I started to recognize him.

"Tyson, is that you?" I asked smiling.

"Percy! Big brother I missed you!" he yelled as he started running towards us. Once he was close enough he jumped onto me and gave me a bear hug that only he could give out. I dint say anything even though I was in a little bit of pain. Once he finally let go my dad coughed to get his attention.

"Tyson, can you show our guest to the armory, she says she has an idea for Percy's weapon," he said gesturing to Athena.

"Sure, come this way, the armory and all of the cyclops are over here," Tyson said as they walked away.

"Come on Percy, lets take a walk outside the palace," my dad said leading me out.

Once we were walking in the ocean I just looked around noticing the sea creatures. It was a comfortable silence, but I wished he just cut to the chase. Once we were out of hearing distance from anybody of the palace he started talking.

"Percy, have you decided on who will be your minor god servants?" he asked.

"Yes I have," I answered.

"Good, who did you choose?" he asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camps oracle, for fire, Nico Di angelo, son of Hades, for earth, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, for wind,and lastly my mother for water," I said.

"Good, good, but here is the real question I have been wanting to ask you," he said "Why have you been spending so much time with Athena?"

That question caught me off guard. I stopped walking and said very defensively "I don't spend that much time with her, I just talk to her sometimes."

"Alright, I will let the subject go, but please do not spend too much time with her, ok," he said.

"I make no promises," I said and walked back to the palace to get Athena.

Once I got back there I told her it was time to go and she said she was already done giving the cyclops the plan and design for my sword.

I flashed us back to Olympus in front of her palace and said "Im going to go down in the mortal world and just think about some things," I paused and looked at my watch. It was already seven in the morning. Today was the day my choices for my elementals were going to become minor gods. "I will see you tonight, my father, Zeus, and I have a surprise fro the rest of the Olympians," I said with a smile.

"Ok, are you sure you want to be alone?" she asked concerned.

"Ya, I have to think about some stuff, see you later," I said. Then I flashed out and landed in an alley wearing a plain white T-shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. I walked out of the alley down the sidewalk. I saw some girls looking at me weirdly, but I just ignored them. I also thought I felt two powers stalking me.

I was walking thinking about what my dad had said, Athena, about my elementals, Athena, about my weapon Athena designed, and Athena. Everything I was thinking about led to her. I also had the feeling that we would go to war again soon because I was the god of warfare, but I hadn't told anybody yet.

Then, as I was walking, I realized that I haven't been doing my duties as a god and monitoring the earth to see if time was going smoothly, there is something wrong with the elements, or if there is a war coming. Because if there is, then my suspicions were right about a war coming for us because wars only happen in the mortal world when there is a war happening in the mythological world.

I stopped at a Starbucks, ordered a coffee cake and sat down. I still felt the powers that were watching me. I didn't dwell on it though and decided to focus on my duties. I concentrated on the elements first and realized that there has been massive winds and raging waters on the coast of San Diego in California. I decided they had had enough problems so I calmed down the freak weather. I then concentrated on my time powers to see if time was ok and nothing bad happened. Nothing changed, so that was good. I then focused on war and the mortals weren't going to war anytime soon, but you never know. We could go to war without the mortals having to go to war for once. Oh well, I better be going to Olympus. It is eleven o'clock and the meeting is at noon, and I still have to tell Zeus who I chose, and around five – ya, the meetings are that long – the few I selected will come to Olympus and become minor gods.

I then flashed to Olympus and I asked a minor god where Zeus was. He said that Zeus was already in the throne room. I said my thanks and said goodby. I walked in the throne room and saw Zeus sitting on his throne discussing some things with Hera – who was also sitting on her throne. What they were discussing I couldn't tell, but it didn't look like an argument so I wasn't going to be nosey. They looked at me and Hera got up.

"Hello Percy, can I help you?" she asked in a nice tone of voice.

"I would like to talk to Lord Zeus in private please," I said.

"Of course, I was just about to leave," she said. Then she got up and walked out.

After watching Hera leave, Zeus looked at me and said "I am guessing you already know who you chose and they have said yes," he said.

"Yes I have, and my choices are Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the camps oracle, for fire, Nico Di angelo, son of Hades, for earth, Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus, for wind, and lastly my mother for water," I said repeating what I told my dad.

"Alright," he said looking somewhat pleased that his daughter is going to be a minor goddess.

"Then, I told them to meet me here tonight so we could make them minor gods."

"Alright, well then I better be off to some last minute things before the meeting," he said and flashed out.

I decided to roam around Olympus, I have been doing that a lot now. I still haven't seen the entire thing yet, and this place still amazes was also another reason I wanted to roam Olympus some more. I needed to find out who was watching me. So I thought of who it could be and came up with the people who they probably were. Athena and Aphrodite.i was pretty sure I was right because it seems that every time I roam Olympus, Athena shows up out of nowhere. Though all of the times have been to cheer me up, because I was either angry at something, or moping over Annabeth. Then I knew why Aphrodite wanted to watch me, she was obsessed with I am upset and where I am.

I decided to have a little fun. So called Hermes and told him to bring a video camera. He said he would be here in fifteen minutes. I looked at my watch and it said 11:30. I decided I only wanted to embarrass Aphrodite, so I decided to get Athena first before Hermes could get here. By the way, if your wondering how I figured out who was stalking me, it was my powers of intelligence, because you need intelligence in war if you are going to win.

Anyways, I wanted to see if Athena would come out of nowhere again. So I pretended to be sad and sat down at the bench I sat on last time and looked around. I made the moisture in the air become water and put it on my face to look like I was crying, and looked down. I then heard footsteps behind me. I looked up just a little bit and saw the person sit down next to me. I looked up completely and saw Athena, what a surprise. I liked that she always tried to comfort me, but it is a little weird that she knows when I am upset and where I am.

With a sympathetic look she said "Are you ok Percy?"

I smiled and made a paper towel appear. I wiped my face, laughed, and said "I'm fine, but I wanted to know if you would come out like you always do." she looked confused, but I continued anyways, "I think I have a stalker,"

She had a shocked look on her face like she couldn't believe that I found out, "I am not _stalking _you," she said obviously lying. I stopped laughing, but I still smiled.

"It's okay, I just had to be sure," I paused for a second "Hey, at least I had the dignity to tell you that I knew you were stalking me when we were alone, un like what I am about to do right now with somebody else who is stalking me right now,"

She looked confused so I looked at my watch and saw 11:44 turn into 11:45 and said really loud " Aphrodite I know your stalking me, come out please I want to talk to you!" and she came out from behind a fountain.

"I know this looks bad, but I only did it because..." she couldn't think of anything and I saw Athena concentrating and it looked like she was going into Aphrodite's mind and Aphrodite said " Because your hot and sexy," she said like it was something she just came up with. As soon as she said it though, she regretted it and looked really embarrassed. She flashed away and we started cracking up.

"Did you get all of that Hermes," I asked and he came out with a video camera in hand.

"All of it," he said laughing too.

"Good, it's time to put this on Olympus TV," I said.

"Already did, I filmed it and people were watching it live," he said smiling.

"Thanks Hermes, I knew I could count on you for a good prank," I said.

"No problem kid, now we better get going to the meeting," he said. And with that, we were off.

Once we arrived at the throne room, everybody else was there, and they were all snickering. Even Hephaestus and Dionysus. All but Aphrodite, who seemed embarrassed, but not mad. I sat on my throne as did Hermes and Athena, and smiled myself. It was pretty obvious that this was about the whole 'Aphrodite is a stalker thing'. Once everybody had calmed down a bit zeus started to speak.

"It has come to my attention that this is a time of peace so we need to inform Percy that since he is an Olympian, he needs a Roman counterpart," he said. I was not surprised about the information about the Romans, because I felt a huge group of a different kind of demigods near San Francisco. "We will tell you all about the Romans now. They are –"

I didn't let him finish "Sorry to interrupt, but I could make this go way faster, just give me a minute," I said. I closed my eyes and focused on the big group of demigods. I found them and looked into their minds since I am the god of heroes. I learned everything by studying all of their minds at the same time. When I was done, about a minute had passed. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"I cant believed that worked," I said "The Roman gods have demigods just like us, and their camp is on the other side of the country, I am guessing that the Roman gods are just you guys with a bit of different personality, they believe in all of the Roman stuff, and the real reason Greeks weren't suppose to go there wasn't because of Mt. Tam it was because of them," I finished. Once I was done Zeus had a shocked look on his face.

"How do you know of this?" he asked.

"I looked into the minds of all the Roman demigods since I am the god of heroes and found the information," I said like it was no big deal.

"Alright, but what do you want your name to be?" he asked.

"I want to be like Apollo and keep my name the same, in fact, I would like to keep everything but my clothes the same," I said.

"Fine," Zeus said not wanting to argue anything, "Now moving on to a different subject,"

The rest of the meeting was really boring and we discussed things that very few of us cared about. I was so bored I almost fell asleep. Now, I don't need sleep anymore, but it is a habit and it passes the time. About 2 hours into the meeting, I finally gave up and made time pass about three and a half hours.

I got up and said "Look at the time, it is time for my surprise, so I will go get it," and with that I left thankful not to be in there anymore.

I shrunk down and went to the elevator, when it dinged opened, my friends and mother came out and saw me. I smiled and they hugged me.

"Are you guys ready to become gods?" I asked knowing the answer.

"YES!" they yelled in unison.

"Come on then," I said. Then we walked into the throne room. I raised to my full height and sat down on my throne.

"What are they doing her Percy?" Demeter asked.

"They are here to become minor gods," I said.

After about thirty minutes of convincing that this was a wise choice everyone agreed and we got on the procedure. Once we were done, they all blacked out and Zeus ended the meeting, so me and Apollo carried them out to the infirmary. Once they were there Apollo told me that he would watch them and I left. I wasn't done talking to Athena so I walked to her palace.

Once I was there I knocked on the door and she opened it and smiled. "Hey Percy, whats on your mind?" she asked.

"I was wondering why you were stalking me," I said.

"Oh, that, I wasn't stalking you, I felt a presence watching you, I didn't know it was Aphrodite at the time, and I decided to stalk them in case you were in danger," she said. I knew she was lying, but I let it go and went to a different topic.

"You know I would have been the one protecting you if it had been someone evil, we all know I am stronger than you," I said while smiling slyly.

She got madder than I have ever seen her before "Is that a challenge, because I know your not stupid enough to go against the war goddess in a duel,"

"Well, you might be the war goddess, but I am the warfare god, I think I can handle you," I said getting on her nerves.

"Alright lets settle this," she said and we went to the arena. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, Ares, and a few minor gods were already there doing different things.

Athena told them to move because we were going to need the whole arena. Once they all cleared out, they sat in the stands and more people came in. I let myself get sidetracked as to why Apollo was here when he said that he was watching my elementals, he probably got someone else to do that.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when Athena said "I am going to enjoy beating you. The rules are simple, everything is allowed so long you can do it with a sword, and there is no armor, and no shields, just what you are wearing and your sword."

"Ok but –" I said but couldn't get my question out because y dad interrupted me coming in.

"Percy, here is your sword, it is called Time Elements," he said and threw it to me. I caught it on the handle and looked at it. It felt right, it looked right, it was right.

"Thanks Dad, but couldn't you have named it something original?" I said laughing.

"Doesn't matter, just beat her in the duel," he said exhausted. He went to sit down in the stands on my side. We had the same number of people, rooting for each of us.

"Enough delay, lets go," and with that, she charged.

The battle was fierce, but I was holding back. I knew I was better than her, but I didn't want to embarrass her so I went on the defensive. She looked like she was working hard, so I made it look like that to. She swung at my feet, I jumped and when I landed I did a weak counter and slashed at her arm. She blocked it and countered her own strike by slashing at my cheek, I made no attempt to dodge and it made a cut starting at my forehead and going down to right above my chin. She jumped back and smiled. I felt golden ichor go down my face.

"Whats wrong, cant dodge one strike," she said. That got me mad. I didn't like being mocked, and I lost my urge not to hurt her and went full force.

She couldn't block, counter, and she couldn't attack. All she could do was dodge. Swiped low and got her on her thigh and she started limping. I then slashed at her shoulder and must have dislocated it because she couldn't move it anymore. I then swiped downward at her other leg she tried to dodge though but I still hit her on her side right under her rib cage. She cried out in pain, and I stopped. I couldn't let my self to hurt her too badly, so I let her get up. She attacked even with her injuries. I got to say, she is persistent.

She slashed at my chest, but I flicked my wrist and I blocked it. The block left her abdomen wide open, and I could have striked her there, but I pretended to lose my footing and she took her chance. She knocked my sword out of my hand and she slashed my rib cage and broke three ribs. She then stabbed at my stomach and I screamed in pain as the celestial bronze cut its way through my body. I went to the floor, but stopped screaming even though the pain was immensely tough to bare. She smiled in victory, but her eyes held sorrow and guilt.

She laughed and said "I win. Apollo bring him to the infirmary." after that she left.

Apollo picked me up and brought me to the infirmary and I saw someone, who I could not tell watching my elementals. Apollo put me on the bed and smiled a knowing smile. He looked out the window, and looked back. He gave me some ambrosia and nectar. I ate and drank as much as I had for the pain to go away. All my injuries healed and I was free to go, but Apollo stopped me.

"Why did you let hr win?" he asked still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to get him to believe me.

"You had her on the ropes, and as skilled as you are, you don't lose your footing in a battle," he said "So again, why did you do it,"

I gave up and said "I don't know, she seemed so sure of herself and I couldn't bring myself to embarrass her like that. Plus she could have hated me forever if I did."

"Ya, thats the only reason," he mumbled.

"It is," I said and left.

**AN: Remember to review. If I get at least 10 reviews all by different people by Saturday I will update in under a week! So review.**

**-ADWNAL**


	6. Chapter 6: Relationship Problems

**Hey guys I am back ! This chapter is kinda short, but it is needed. I tried to switch it up for you and put some of the story in Athena's POV. I hope you like it, and here it is.**

**Athena POV**

Once I beat Percy I left the Arena. I ate some of my ambrosia to heal my injuries. The best part of being a god is that you can eat this stuff as much as you want. I was pretty proud of myself beating the god of warfare in a duel. I know I am the war goddess, but it seemed unfair since his warfare title gave him god of swordsmanship as well. I still beat him though! Man I am happy. I felt a little bad about beating him, because this came from me stalking him. I didn't really know what I was doing when I was watching him without him knowing, I just felt an urge to be with him, but he said he wanted to be alone. So I stalked him. Yes, I admit it, I was stalking him. Oh well.

I was walking towards my palace and thought about the battle. I did have a plan on how to defeat him, but then it was like he shifted gears and started to injure me left and right. Then I had to improvise, and I still would have lost if he hadn't tripped over his own feat. Clumsy sea spawn. It is what he deserved though, because he said he was better than me.

When I got to my palace I saw Artemis and Demeter waiting for me, and as soon as I got there Artemis yelled cheerfully "Wait to go, you beat the best swordsman of the century in a sword fight!"

I smiled and said "That will teach him not to challenge me,"

Artemis's smiled faded and she looked at Demeter and said "Pay up,"

I was confused and said "Why does she have to pay you?"

Demeter looked at me "Because we bet that if you saw it or not, I guessed yes, but I was wrong," she said handing Artemis twenty drachmas.

"Saw what?" I asked with a blank expression.

"That Percy let you win," Artemis said like it was the simplest thing in the world to figure out.

"No he didn't, he tripped over his own feet!" I yelled very angry.

"Calm down, Im sorry, but I am still right. Think about it. The warfare god with one of the most powerful weapons in the history of weapons was losing in a battle in ht e beginning when he is full of energy. He was letting you win, then you mocked him. Guys don't like that, and even though he started to beat you easily I could tell he wasn't fighting one hundred percent," Artemis said in a quiet voice as she sat down next to Demeter who had sat down a moment earlier.

"Then," Demeter said taking over the conversation "everyone in the stands could tell that he fell on purpose, and then for you to give him such a bad injury, he was probably in pain."

"Don't take this away from me," I pleaded "I won fair and square."

"Look, all we are trying to tell you is that you didn't win against an opponent fighting their best. That and it wasn't fair, not to Percy," Artemis said as they got up and left to leave me in my thoughts.

I went into my palace and went to my bed. I lied down and thought about why he let me win. Artemis was right, it wasn't fair, and now I feel bad about hurting him and mocking him. I have to make this right. I am going to ask him and apologize.

"Wait, what am I thinking, I never apologize," I said. But despite what I would normally do. I still got up and went to his palace.

Once I was there I knocked on the door. When he opened it he smiled and said "Come in,"

I went and sat on the couch and he sat across from me. I could he was thinking about what to say when I spoke up "Nice fight," I said.

He smiled and said "Yes, nice win by the way, I bet you thought it all through, it was part of you plan wasn't it?" I could tell he was staying away from the conversation being about him.

"No accually it wasn't, but I wanted to ask you a question," I said getting to the point.

"What is that," he said said still smiling.

"Did you let me win?" I said and his smile faded.

He looked down, put his face in his hands and looked back up. "Who told you?" he asked confirming my question.

"How do you know someone told me, and I didn't figure it out for myself?" I asked.

"Because, no offense, but your too proud to realize something like that. Thats your godly flaw, and if you were mortal, it would be your fatal flaw," he said.

"How dare you to tell me wha –," I started, then I realized what he was doing. I calmed down and continued "Don't make me angry to get off subject. It worked once, but it wont work again."

"Dang it, alright, yes I let you win," he said giving up on fighting back.

"Why?" I asked in a smoother tone.

As soon as he opened his mouth too speak, but _Knock Knock_. The door made a noise meaning someone was knocking on the door.

**Percy POV**

"Dodged a bullet there," I said to myself as I went to get the door.

I opened the door and my dad was standing there holding my sword and said "I picked this up for you when Apollo took you to the infirmary, and I forgot to give you the sheath that comes with the sword," he handed me the sword in its sheath. "Oh, I almost forgot, the sheath turns into a necklace so when you have your sword in the sheath it will automatically become a necklace and when you need the sword then tap your necklace and your sheath will appear on you belt," he finished.

"Thanks, Dad," I said and the sheath became a necklace that had a charm that was a small replica of my sword. "Hey, do you want to do something tonight, you know, father son bonding," I said trying to make it to where I didn't have to talk to Athena about the fight again.

"Sure, meet me in ten minutes at the gates to Olympus, I have to tell my wife first," he said like it wasn't going to be a fun thing to tell his wife that he was going to spend time with his kid that wasn't her's.

"Ok, Dad. See you then," I said as he flashed out.

I closed the door, took a deep breath and went back to the couch across from Athena. I sat down and looked at her straight in the eye. I gave a worried smile, and she just shook her head. There was an awkward silence, but finally she spoke up.

"We will continue this conversation later," she said as she got up to leave.

Then as she was closing the door I muttered under my breath "Yes, mother."

She stopped and said "I heard that," and continued going out.

I sighed and got up to walk up to my bedroom to change into some nicer clothes. I put on a dress shirt and some dark jeans. I walked down out of the house and headed towards the gates. When I got there my father was already there and he was wearing the same thing he always does Hawaiian shirt and khakis, but he was wearing Nike shoes instead of sandals, and somewhat of the nicer shirts and shorts he wears.

"Ready to go dad," I said.

"Ya, lets go. And we were off.

We went to a restaurant, ate, then we called up Apollo and Hermes, and we had a four way bowling tournament. Ya, that's right, we went bowling, we didn't go out to a club or bar, no, just bowling. It was really fun. I won, the tournament and they said I made the wind push the ball or I went back in time to do better. Those sore losers am I right? Ok maybe I cheated by using my accuracy powers I got from being the god of warfare, man I never get tired of how many things are included in war.

When we finally got back to Olympus, we said our goodbyes and we went to our own palaces, mine being right in front of us. Thank the gods, I didn't want Athena to see I was back yet. I walked in the door, and I went upstairs, to get changed in my nighttime clothes(boxers). I know I could have just flashed different clothes on, but it was an old habit. I was about to go into my sweet game room, to use it for the first time, and was interrupted as the door knocked. I went downstairs to the door, while flashing more clothes on, and opened the door. Guess who it was, Athena.

"Stop stalking me," I said.

"Shut up, and tell me why you let me win," she said in very angry tone.

"Do you want me to shut up or explain myself, you have to be specific brainiac," I said trying to make her mad to get off topic.

"Enough games Perseus, why did you let me win," she said now furious with me.

I got angry too, I just had enough of her getting mad at me over a stupid fight. I decided to tell her, to just let it all out and forgot about the consequences. If I would have thought about it, I would have never done it, but I was just too angry.

"Because you are too stubborn, proud, and prideful. If I would have beat you after how sure you were that you were going to win, I don't know what I would have done. Because you either would have been an emotional wreck, or would have been so furious you would have ended our friendship," I said deciding not to go too far.

What I said must have gotten through to her because she started to tear up, and she flashed away.I went back in side and went to the game room. I turned it on and played to calm me down. Stuff that was stupid always calmed me down.

I said to myself "Well that could have gone better."

After about an hour of playing, I went to bed and had a dreamless sleep. Then when I woke up in the morning I got out of bead and ate some food. Then I just got ready and did useless things. I just walked around in my thoughts around Olympus. I walked and walked and walked until finally I came to the doors of Aphrodite's palace.

After some debating in my head I decided to ask Aphrodite how to deal with Athena since she was probably mad at me. It was stupid, but Aphrodite was the love goddess, so if anybody could help me in a relationship, it was her.

So I knocked on the door and Aphrodite answered it, smiled, and asked in a very horrifying way "Hello Percy, come to take up my offer and have some fun with me?"

"No, I was wondering if you could help me out in my relationship problems," I said.. As soon as I said that though her smile lessened, but it was still there.

"With Athena," she said. It was more of a statement more than a question.

"Yes, how did you know?" I said slowly and took a step back, "Were you stalking me again?"

"No, I am the goddess of love I can tell when two people are in love. Honestly Percy I am not that much of a creeper," she said letting me in.

"Two things, first I am not in love with Athena, we are just friends and I don't want to ruin that. Second, creeper, what are you sixteen?" I asked laughing.

"To answer your statement, you will see in time," she said "and to answer your question, I have to keep up with the times," she finished.

"Whatever," I said sitting down on the red chair across from Aphrodite who was sitting on the couch. "Now can you please help me?" I asked.

"Sure, tell me whats up," she said like a friend trying to help. I am not kidding, for a second Aphrodite was doing something for someone other than herself, and trying to do it right.

"Man," I thought "If she would stop obsessing over me, we could actually be friends."

I was knocked out of my thoughts when she said "Well are you going to try to let me help you, or are you just going to think all day?"

"Sorry, well anyway Athena was mad at me because she found out I let her win, and I wouldn't tell her why. Oh and by the way it wasn't that noticeable right?" I asked.

"Heck ya it was noticeable, everyone could tell you were going only fifty percent max, and no one as good as you trips over their own feet, no one," she said. "But no matter, go on with your story."

"Ok, so I stalled as much as I could so I wouldn't have to explain to her, and I got saved when my dad knocked on the door, and then I kinda made plans with him to meet up ten minutes after we talked. Athena left, and I went to meet with my dad," I said explaining part of the situation.

"Alright so y–" she started, but I wasn't done.

"Oh I am not done yet," I started "After I got back she knocked on my door and demanded the answer, so I said she was too proud and she was always so sure of herself, but in a way meaner and a way louder tone. There now I am done"

"Alright so you basically made plans last minute so you wouldn't have to answer her question?" I nodded "And then when she was already angry with you, you embarrassed her, by yelling at her?" I nodded again, "Well it was nice knowing you, you are so screwed right now," she said.

I nodded again and asked "Can you help me, and what should I do?"

"Well I cant really tell you to do anything here except to apologize about a million times and say you were wrong, or drunk, but then she would think really low of you so you should just stick to the plan where you apologize," she said.

"Thanks for your help," I said getting ready to flash out.

"Anytime," she said as I flashed out.

I decided to go and check on my elementals before I talked to Athena. So when I flashed into the infirmary I was happy to see that Rachel was the first one up, and talking to Apollo. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey Rachel, great to see you up already," I said.

"Thanks, I feel great too, the power and the feeling of a god, even a minor one, is amazing," she replied.

"Ya, it does," I said then turning to Apollo I said "You can go, I want to stay here and watch them, the rest should be waking soon, if Rachel is already awake," then I leaned in close to his ear, cupped my hand around my mouth and whispered "We should have a party for them in the Throne room later, do you mind setting that up for me god of music?" I asked.

"Not at all," he replied in a normal voice and headed out.

So I talked to Rachel for about thirty minutes about her life and what was going on for her. She said she was doing fine, her parents didn't know anything about Greek mythology so she didn't tell them about becoming a god. I told her she should live out her life and make herself grow within a year range and all that stuff, then when she could, she would be in whatever age she wanted.

Then Nico woke up, and I said "Hey Nico, how was the 'nap', you feel better?"

"Ya I feel great, how long was I out though?" he asked.

"A couple days, you didn't really miss anything though," I said lying.

"Ok, so what–" he started, but he was interrupted when there was a a grumble and a loud _Thummppp_.

"Ooowww," said Thalia. Of course it was Thalia.

We started cracking up, and during our laughter my mom sat up, yawned, and asked "What's so funny?"

"Hey Mrs. Jackson, we didn't see you wake up, we were all paying attention to Thalia who fell when she woke up," said Nico.

"Ha ha, now shut it before I electrocute that smile off your face," she said.

"Ok, ok Now lets just settle down and go to the throne room," I said "I have a surprise for you," I concluded hoping Apollo was ready.

So we walked to the throne room and when we got to the doors I asked "You guys ready?"

They smiled and said in unison "Ya."

So I opened the doors and all the Olympians, a lot of minor gods, and some nymphs yelled "SURPRISE!" and there was a banner that said 'congratulations on becoming gods'. Ya they cant by that at Wall mart.

**What did you guys think, let me know by reviewing. And if you see any mistakes or have any ideas, let me know, I wont get offended. I promise. SO REVIEW. Until next time.**

**-ADWNAL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys im back, again, sorry for the long wait, I seriusly dont know when I am going to update next, because of school, and writers block. But to the good new, this chapter will give you guys some hints on who are the main antagonist, and I hope you like it. Remember to review! Here it is.**

Ok, first things first, if you ever get to throw a party, pray to Apollo, and ask for help, because no matter how awesome you think yours is that you set up in two hours, parties that takes Apollo thirty-five minutes are always going to be better. There was party food, different kinds of drinks, music, and a lot of dancing. It was so awesome that I forgot, almost, about having to apologize to Athena. That is, until she came up to me.

I was dancing with random people and talking about random things a couple hours into the party when she came up to me. The smile I had literally fell. I swear she looked like she was ready to kill me – not that she could, but still all the same.

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked before she said anything, "I have something to tell you," I finished. I figured if I was going to apologize then I might do it before she yells at me again. She nodded and we headed outside, but we could still hear the music, just much more quietly.

"What did you want to tel me Perseus?" she asked. I noticed she was calling me by my full name again. Yep, she hates me.

"You probably hate me now, but I just want to say I am sorry. Im sorry for bailing on you during our conversation, I am sorry for yelling at you, but I am most sorry, that I let you win and embarrassed you. But in my defense, you and I both know what I told you is true." I said. After I said that there was an awkward silence. I turned my stare from her to out over New York.

She sighed and said "I forgive you, but you are right. I let my pride get the best of me and I would have paid the price if you were to have really fought your hardest."

"You forgive me just like that?" I asked in a tone saying I was very shocked.

"Well, I did mock you and give you an injury that most likely would have killed a mortal," she said sadly and guiltily.

"Well ok then, so we're on good terms again?" I asked relieved it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be.

"Yep, now lets go back to the party," she said smiling for the fist time this entire conversation, as she took my hand and pulled me back to the party.

I don't know if Aphrodite and Apollo had something to do with this, because once we got there, and I'm not kidding as soon as we walked in, a slow song started. I groaned mentally. Athena looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and asked "Would you like to dance?" I was not making the same mistake twice. The first time I was at a slow dance with a pretty girl, was when I was thirteen, and Annabeth socked me in the gut, because I asked her who I should ask when she gave me the same look as Athena did now.

"Yes I would," she said taking my extended hand. I mentally prayed to Aphrodite to make sure I didn't look like a fool dancing.

We got up to the dance floor where there was a mixture of people slow dancing. We raised our hands together, and I put my hand free hand on her waist, while she put her free hand on my shoulder.

"You, can get closer, seriously, I'm not going to bight," I said.

She laughed, got closer and said "Isn't that the same thing Annabeth told you in your guys' first dance.

I smiled "So you were stalking me then too, I see how it is," I said. I smiled even wider when I saw her blush, but she was still smiling.

After that we didn't talk anymore, we just enjoyed each other's company. The party was over and we all went back to out respective temples, domains, and whatnot. I am actually kind of bummed that I don't have palace on earth to put my palace. Oh well, I still get the cool powers.

I walked to my palace, I could have flashed, but like I said before, I guess I keep old habits. I was half way to my palace when all of the sudden, a throbbing pain entered my head. I clutched my head fell to my knees and screamed.

Then out of nowhere a women's voice that sounded very evil entered my mind "The war has begun," she said, then the pain and voice vanished. I took a few deep breaths. Once I calmed down I put a stern look on my face.

"Hermes," I called. There was a flash and once it did down I said "Get all the olympians and my elementals, this is and emergency meeting," with urgency, we both flashed out.

I ended up in the throne room and I grew to my god height and took my seat on the throne. A few minutes later the gods all came in one by one. Once all the olympians were here my elementals appeared by my right side of my all took circled my throne and stood at a corner of my throne, based on which elements they controlled.

"Now that everyone is here, why did you call this emergency meeting Perseus," Zeus said and everyone else nodded.

"I was walking back to my palace when I felt immense pain in my head and an evil womanly voice said 'The war has begun'.

"What does that mean," Aphrodite said as she put down her mirror and gave everyone a scared expression.

Hermes cell phone rang he answered it and we all looked at him "Mhhhmm, yes alright," he said and hung up his phone and it turned into his caduceus. "They Greek and Roman camps are being attacked," he said to us.

"What! Preposterous! The titans have been sent back to their prisons!" Zeus yelled.

"Elementals," I said and they stood and moved in front of me. "Mom, I ant you and Rachel to go to Camp Half-Blood and assist the Greeks. Nico, you and Thalia, go and assist Camp Rome and the Roman demigods, got it."

"Yes," they said in unison and flashed out. Wow, it was weird commanding my mom and friends.

"Percy, the ancient laws state that immortal deities can interfere with mortal wars, even if they are our children," Zeus stated.

I nodded and said "Yes, but the ancient laws also state that said deities must do a good job of protecting and maintaining there domains. So in other words since my elementals' domains are on the earth then it is their duty to what is right, and protect there domains."

"Wow, nice loophole Percy, maybe you are learning something from me," Hermes said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Now, back to the voice, any ideas on who it was?" I asked.

Most of them shook their heads, but Athena spoke up "Actually I do." she said. We all looked at her to continue "I believe it is Gaea, mother of earth."

There were some quiet gasps, but Zeus spoke up "We must take this threat ourselves, we must show them that us gods are not growing weak," he said. All of us sighed.

"Maybe that's where Athena gets her pride from," I thought.

"With all respect Lord Zeus we need our demigod children's help, we need half-bloods and gods working together," I said with a look on my face saying to challenge me.

"Father Perseus is right, we need our children," Athena said. I smiled at her giving her my thanks.

"Listen father, as much as I hate the punk, he is a great strategist and is right," Ares said surprisingly. We all gave him a curios look, but he shrugged it off.

"Well it looks like all the war gods are saying we need our kids, so I am siding with them," Apollo said.

"As am I," Artemis said.

"Me, too," Hephaestus said.

"Me, three," Hermes said.

"I also support my son's decision," My dad said.

"Zeus, the child is right, I am siding with Perseus," Hades said.

Then the rest of olympians except for Demeter, who was neutral all said they were siding with me.

"Ok, we will listen to Perseus, what do you have in mind." Zeus said.

"Well, for starters, I know of a way to make ourselves stronger as gods," I said giving them the first step in my plan.

"And what is that Perseus," Hera said.

"I believe we would all become much stronger if we untie our counterparts Greek and Romans," I said. They all look taken aback about such an idea.

"We cannot do that–" Zeus was about to say, but before he could finish I interrupted him.

"Why, not, I don't have a counterpart, and look how powerful I am, even if the romans don't know about me yet," I said surprising them all.

"That is reason your so powerful," Hades said.

"One of the reasons, but you get the point," I answered.

"Ok, but how do we do it," Zeus said.

So for the next half hour I taught every god how to do it. In that time my elementals came back and told us the battles were a success, and there were, so far, no confirmed casualties. After every god I could think of that had a Roman counterpart came in and interfused there two counterparts.

"Now step two, of my genius plan, I say, now that we have joined our sides together we should join the camps together, and have the Romans stay in the bunkers at Camp Half-Blood. Yes I know of the bunkers," I said before anyone could ask.

"Ok, but how do we do that?" asked Dionysus "It's not like we can just teleport the Romans to the Greek camp,"

"That's exactly what we are going to do, I am sending Nico, and the child of Hades from the Roman camp, to shadow travel all the Romans, with the help of some friendly hellhounds, to the Greek camp," I said. Now honestly, I was making this up as I went along.

"Ok, even if we could do that the two camps would kill each other," Hephaestus said.

I turned to him and said "Not if the Gods were there to greet them and order them not to hurt the others."

"It seems like you got this all planned out, well done Perseus, but now to a different topic. Gaea will probably open the Doors of Death speeding up the regeneration process for monsters, what are we suppose to do about that, plus, she probably has brought back the most deadly monsters that were destroyed," Athena said, but then she noticed my smirk and asked "You already thought of that haven't you, Percy?"

In all truth, no, but I had to seem like I knew what I was doing or all of this would have been for nothing, so I said "Well, yes I have. Hades, I nee you to get Thanantos, to be on red alert and to take souls to the underworld as efficiently as possible, and I want as many hellhounds as you can get to pretend to join the enemy army and be our spies," I said.

Hades nodded and said "Ok, but that only helps solve our problem about the regeneration process, what about the deadly monsters?" he questioned.

"If Gaea can make an army of the most deadly dead monsters, how come we can't do the same with demigods?" I asked smirking.

"Your a genius Percy," Apollo said, with Athena nodding and smiling at the same time, both of them being the first ones to understand what I was saying.

"What do you mean?" Zeus asked interested.

"I mean that if Gaea is bringing back dead monsters without them regenerating on there own so she can turn the tides, we should bring back dead demigods to help even out the odds," I answered.

"Ok, even though it is against the ancient laws, what Gaea is doing is too, so I guess it is alright," Zeus said looking at everyone.

"Ok, but I want this team to be a recon, task team, ok. I want them only joining the fights with the demigods that are right now alive when the have to, I would also like to be the commander of this team with my elementals," I said gesturing with my hands "to also be a part of this team," I finished.

"As you wish all in favor of Percy's idea raise your hand," Zeus said, and all of the olympians raised their hands.

"Alright Percy, tell me the souls you want me to bring back to life," Hades said.

I nodded and began "For long range and wilderness skills I want Zoe Nightshade, daughter of Atlas, and Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades. For long range and medical treatment I want Lee Fletcher, and Michael Yew, sons of Apollo," I said and Hades nodded and gestured me to go on, "Next for emergency food, and mid range I want Castor, son of Dionysus. For deceiving and charm speak, I want Selena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite. For weaponry and close range fighting I want Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus. For mid and close range fighting I want Ethen Nakumura, son of Nemesis, and finally for stealth, and all types of fighting I want Luke Castellen, Son of Hermes," I finished and I heard collective gasps throughout the my list.

"With them and my elementals I have a total of thirteen warriors," I said. I looked at Hades, he nodded and closed his eyes in concentration, and snapped his fingers, then all of the sudden, every person I named on the list appeared standing up in the middle of the throne room.

After some screaming and getting them to calm down, we told them that they were alive again, and had a second chance to help in this war, and how they couldn't tell anybody that didn't already know about there existence that they were alive again, and a recap of what has happened, and all of that stuff. They agreed to join my new team and the meeting was over.

We all walked back to my palace. We walked in and I made a thirteen new rooms on the floor my room was on by cutting the space in my room down, but my room was still bigger than a normal house. I told them they could use whatever they want and to make themselves feel at home. They nodded.

They were about to go out on their own and explore my palace when Michael said "Can we eat first, being dead for a couple months make a person hungry, and think about how some of the others feel, some of the others have been dead for a couple years now," I laughed and nodded.

They followed my to the living room floor. "Wait here," I said "I will bring food out in a minute," I finished as I walked to the kitchen floor. I magically made steaks, salads, potatoes, and some other stuff appear on fourteen plates with silverware. I brought all of the food to them at once levitating some plates, and sat them down at the table. They all started to dig in after they put some food into the fire for sacrifices.

'That was good Perce, thanks. But can I ask, where is Annabeth, arn't you two together? Why did you except godhood if she is mortal? Did she get immortality too?" He asked all at once.

"To give you the short story, she rejected me and is currently dating a son of Apollo," I said. I didn't feel pain anymore talking about her, just sadness.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know, but I cant believe she said no to you, I love her still, as my sister, but that was a little harsh considering what you guys went through when you were fighting me," he said in shame.

"Luke, I dint blame you, besides, you did the right thing in the end," I said.

"Thanks," he said and I nodded.

"Well you guys can explore the palace, if you need me I will be in my game room, feel free to join me if you want to lose at a video game, or something like that. See you guys later."

With that I went to the game room and played. The rest of the night was uneventful, and eventually we went to sleep.

**Nico POV**

Ok, so once Percy sent me and Thalia to the Roman camp to help them in the battle, we flashed out. We got there and there weren't much monsters fighting the Romans at the moment so we walked up the hill we flashed on and we saw a huge backup force marching in towards the camp, they would be there in about ten minutes at that pace. I looked at Thalia and we had a silent agreement. We put on our hoods so no one would see us and we intercepted the backup monster force. They monsters stopped and the lead monster, which seemed to be a gorgon said "Move, or we will kill you."

I smiled and whispered to Thalia, "Want to have a competition, who ever gets the most monsters in one attack using their powers win."  
"Your on Rocky," she said before she focused her powers to pick up the winds and she blew the monster over and when the were nocked down, she flashed lighting on them killing about twenty of them.

"I can beat that," I said. I shook the ground with my powers and the monsters fell again, but this time when they fell, I made skeleton hands grab up out of the ground and strangle the monster killing about thirty. "I win," I said. She didn't say anything to the comment.

"Let's finish this," she said before we revealed our godly forms, and killed the remaining monsters. Then we flashed back to Olympus the same time Rachel and Mrs. Jackson did. Then we reported back to Percy, and he explained to us what we missed. After that Percy did all of his tactic, bring people back to life, to help out with the war, and well you know what happened from there.

**What did you think. Let me know. Again dont be afraid to help me out by pointing out my mistakes, but in a constuctive criticism kind of way please no flames. Also I am open for ideas, but be warned I might not use them. So remember to REVIEW!**

** PS: You guys should really check out the author 'Theseuslives' if you havent already he is a really good writer and has a lit of completed PJO stories. See you guys later**

**-ADWNAL**


	8. Chapter 8: Bad News and Good News

** Hey i'm back. This is pretty much a filler chapter but still has important information in it. And someone reviewed asking when Athena and Percy were going to officially get together. Remember it took RR five books to get annabeth and Percy together. I'm not saying i'm him or this is the original storyline, but I am just saying that it might be a while. But they are getting together in this that is all. Remember to review. If you review I will updat faster. **

**Rachel POV**

Percy's mom and I flashed to Camp Half-Blood as soon as we got the orders from Percy. We ended up in the forest so no one would have seen us except nature spirits, but hopefully they don't tell anybody about us. Anyway so we walked out of the woods to see the camp heavily outnumbered by the lake. How dod they get access to the camp? It was about 10 to one. Even though the war just ended a few months ago, and we have been getting more demigods from more gods, but it was still pretty bad.

"I have an idea," I said.

"What's that?" Percy's mom asked.

"I put a line of fire in between, the campers and monsters since the campers are starting to back up. Then I will push the fire and monsters back into the ocean. Next, you will drown the monsters that don't get burned. Sound like a plan?" I asked.

"Yes it does, now let's put up are hoods so nobody will see us," she answered and we put our hoods on while walking close to fight, but far enough so people wouldn't see us.

I put a line of fire in between the monsters and demigods and slowly pushed it back burning some monsters in the process. Once the ones who didn't burn were in the water, Percy's mom made the water come up and drown the monsters leaving a few for the demigods. Then we flashed back to Olympus.

"How much do you want to bet that Nico offered a bet to Thalia about the fight?" I asked in a lone tone so only she could here me.

"None, because your probably right," she said smirking.

The once Nico and Thalia got back we took our seats. To tell you the truth. I don't remember what happened after that except being introduced to all of the former dead demigods that I didn't know. Then going back to Percy's palace and eating. And before you accuse me of sleeping on the job, I wasn't. I was doing the job. Watching around the world for fires, lessening the fires when they were too big for the mortals, and making sure that people deserved it, got burned. Not burned to death, just burned. Now depending on how bad you are would depend on the size and damage of the burn.

Anyways after we went to Percy's palace and ate, I talked to Zoe and Bianca, since they were the ones who died on the quest I met Percy, they told me all about it. It was really sad, but interesting. After the talk we I was the first one to go to bed.

**Percy POV**

The next morning we all ate breakfast got ready for training and met up at my training story. Once everyone was there I started talking.

"Alright guys, today is the first day of training. I want you all training in hand-to-hand combat right now, and I will be leaving for about an hour. I want you guys practicing all martial arts, including Jiujitsu, Tai Kwan Do, and even kick boxing, you are all pretty good all ready, so we wont focus too much on this. Remember form and technique will always beat brute strength, then once you got that down, work on speed and agility. Then lastly work on strength. You guys got it," I said.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Alright I will be back see you guys later," I said before walking out.

I walked out of my palace and walked to Athena's palace. As I was walking I thought about my plan, and the question I was going to ask Athena. I hoped she would say yes because I wanted my new team to be as prepared as possible for what was to come. I got to her doorstep and knocked on the door. She opened the door and smiled.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked quizzically.

"I need a favor," I said in a hopeful voice.

"Sure, what do you need?" she asked now interested.

"Can we go inside and talk, it is kind of private?" I asked. She nodded and we went inside. I sat down on a grey chai, and she sat across from me.

"Now what is it that you need?" she asked.

"I need suits," I said.

"Suits?" she asked me like I was crazy.

"Yes, for my team I want a lightweight suits, with secret blade compartments, and all that stuff," I said.

"Ok, so your asking for the design?" she asked and I nodded, "Well I can help with that, what would you like," she said brining out a sketchpad and a sharpie.

"Well, I want the suits to be like an assassin suit. I want it full body, light, with hidden blades all over." I began. She nodded and told me to go on. "I want throwing knives on the left shoulder since they are all right handed, I want hidden blades at an angle on their belt, and hidden blades in their shoes. I want smoke pellets hidden in their vambraces on the bottom of the vambrace. Then when they bend their wrist up then down a smoke pellet will be launched onto the ground. This will make it so they can get away or pick people off . Next on the top of the vambrace I want a blade going about three inches out in front of their fist. To activate these blades they will put their hands in a fist and move their hands down then up." I finished.

"Ok, how about a special pouch that can hold as many things as they want and will be as light as it would be empty," she asked.

I nodded and said "Good idea, but that reminds me, I want a special sheath for their swords that is as small as their throwing knives with the sword in it on their belt. They will touch the sheath and the sword will spring up at its full size in their hands. I want them all to get a sword. Now if they want to use a bow or spear, they will have that on Their back. I want the spear on their back to be a rod about a foot long and it will have a button on it that will change it from a spear to a rod so they can use them both as a weapon. Now for bow and arrows I don't know about that," I confessed.

"Ok, so how about a quiver like the ones that the huntresses have that never run out of arrows with the bow in the quiver. And it will shrink down until it is a small cylinder case hat when needed it will become full size with the arrows and bow in it," she said. I smiled.

"I like that, and since both the spear and bow will now be really compact like everything else, we should give those to everybody too," I said. She nodded and went back to scribbling on her notepad.

"Ok, so how does this look," she said and handed me the note pad. I looked at the sketch and looked amazing, you could see all of the blades and everything in one picture. There was another picture that showed what they would look like if everything was hidden, but it didn't look original.

"This is awesome, now I want a hood that covers their entire head, and a mask that covers their face all the way up to their eyes so the only thing you can see is their eyes," I said and handed her back the notepad.

"Ok, anything else?" she asked drawing again.

I though and though how to make it look cooler when I thought of an idea. "I got it, to make sure people know they follow me I want a symbol on everyone, but depending on who is wearing it the color of the symbol. It will be an hour glass in the middle of a circle, then the circle will be the elements, and my sword. So it will be a pattern, an element my sword, an element, sword, and on. You got it?" I asked after explaining.

"Yes I think I do, how does this look," she said and handed me the notepad again. The picture where every blade was concealed now had a hood over the person's head and the symbol in the middle.

"It is amazing," I said then looked at my watch, I had to be back in fifteen minutes, "I got to go, thank you so much your the best," I said got up and hugged her before I could stop myself. We blushed and said goodby before I left with the notepad.

"I got to get these to Aphrodite, hopefully she can make the suits with these designs," I said to myself before flashing in front of her palace.

I knocked on her door, but instead of her opening the door I was flashed into her bedroom with her in a robe with nothing underneath, luckily she didn't take my clothes off. Turned away and shut my eyes tight as I could.

"Hello Percy, you want to join me in the hot tub?" she asked. She was using her seductive voice again and it was really annoying even though I still can resist it.

"No!" I screamed "Go put some clothes on and maybe we can talk like normal adults!"

She huffed and said "Fine."

I walked out of the bedroom and tried to go to the living room, but I got lost. Luckily she flashed me again, and this time I was in her living room, and she had clothes on. I sat down n the same chair as last time. She looked at me expectantly and I sighed.

"I need a favor," I said.

"I normally wouldn't do this, but why is it that you ask me again for a favor, but you wont do anything for me?" she asked.

"I am not sleeping with you," I said.

She sighed exhaustedly "Ok, but I still need a favor if you want me to help you, it's easy and it is part of your duty as the god of heroes anyway," she said before sitting down.

"Ok, what do you need?" I asked wanting to get this done as soon as possible.

"I need you to rescue one of my children, she is seven years old and is currently being chased right now by monsters, and as the god of heroes it is your duty to protect future heroes. Will you please do it?" she asked me.

"Of course, give me five minutes," I said.

I concentrated on heroes in danger and I saw a girl running down an alley in Queens. I didn't see what was chasing her, but I could tell it was bad. I flashed right behind her. I grabbed her and I jumped twenty feet onto a rooftop.

"Stay here," I said. She looked scared, but nodded. I jumped back down and I saw what the creature was. It was a cyclops, but there was something wrong with it, it looked like it had an extra layer of skin made of dirt. I tapped my necklace and my sword appeared I took my sword and swiped the monster through its torso, but all that happened is the dirt wen their immediately and filled the gap and started healing it. Once it was healed I looked at it with a shocked expression.. Realization struck me. Gaea has been interfering, that means she is going against the ancient laws. She had blessed this monster and probably a lot more.

I needed to think of a way to kill this thing. I could have vaporized this with my god powers, but I needed to find a way to destroy these things like a normal demigod so I could tell them how to beat them. I came up with an idea and swung at his torso again. But this time, when I went through the monster and the dirt started to clog up the gap. I sliced his arm. The dirt couldn't move fast enough from the first wound so the arm came off, but the dirt did heal the wound still connected to his body so he didn't vaporize. I finally just sliced it's head off. The dirt started to move up but I slashed and stabbed at his legs and waist. The dirt was split up into too many wounds and couldn't heal everything so the dirt lost its tension and the head and the head fell to the ground. I was amazed though that he didn't scream in pain.

I would have to tell the gods later, but I remembered the girl and jumped back up onto the rooftop. She was still there She looked at me like I was going to kill her. I gave her a warm smile and squatted down to her height. I stepped forward, but she stepped back.

"Im not going to hurt you, I promise," I said taking another stepped forward. This time she didn't back away.

"Your not a monster?" she asked.

"No, I am going to take you somewhere safe for people like you," I said.

"Camp Half-Blood I know, my mommy told me through my dreams, she explained everything to me already," she said in a cute six year old voice. She was so small and innocent, it was sad Gaea was trying to kill a daughter of Aphrodite that has lived for only six years.

"Good, now I don't have to give you the entire speech," I said, her stomach growled and I laughed "You seem hungry and tired, you want something to eat?" I asked. She nodded, and I told her to take my hand, I flashed us back to Aphrodite's palace.

Aphrodite saw us and smiled "Good job Percy, thank you for saving her, but why is she here, she shouldn't be here on olympus," Aphrodite said.

I made some food appear on a plate with a fork, and as soon as I gave the plate to the little girl she attacked it violently shoving it in her mouth. I laughed.

"She was hungry, and I need to get back to my team, can you do me a favor now?" I asked.

"Actually, I already did, I looked at the note book you left here and I saw the sketches. I assumed that you wanted these suits for your team. So I made them, but I added some stuff to them. The symbol's color will all be different, depending on the person, and I made it so the weapons and suit shrink down into a necklace like yours except it is your new symbol on it instead of a sword. Then for them to activate their suits they just have to tap the charm," she said before checking her makeup.

I wore a shocked face, took the box she was handing me, and said "Thanks, I have to get back to my team now, but can you take her to camp?" I asked as I pointed the girl who was still stuffing nodded and I flashed off.

I appeared outside the training room. I heard some intense stuff going on in there. I tucked the box under my arm and opened the door. As soon as I did, I had to duck as a simulation ninja threw a ninja star where someone was and I just happened to be there.

"Simulation off," I said loudly. The ninjas went away and I looked at them. "Ninjas?" I asked incredulously.

"Ya, see we wanted a challenge so Nico suggested, because they no a lot of hand-to-hand fighting, and will also catch you off guard with their weapons, plus they look cool," he said slightly embarrassed.

I chuckled "So will you guys once I give you these," I said as I opened the box and I saw the thirteen necklaces. I handed them out one by one.

"These are your necklaces for being part of the team. Tap them while you are wearing them and you super awesome suit will appear with all the deadly weapons, they suits are magic so the weapons will all be right for you," I said as they put them on. The symbols all changed colors to the according person, whatever color suited them best was the color they got.

Castor was the first to tap his necklace and the suit expanded till he was covered in a black assassin suit with a light purple symbol. "That was so cool," he said.

"Yep and between us, I blessed them so the cloth will be like armor, but still light and maneuverable," I said as they smiled.

Once they all tried it and got used to it it was about noon. So I told them to go to lunch. While I called a meeting with the gods. They needed to know about the monsters and how they were more deadlier.

Once everyone was seated in their thrones Zeus asked "What is it this time Percy?"

"I killed a cyclops," I said and the gods rolled their eyes "but this cyclops was different, Gaea blessed it."

There were some gasps but Hades managed to speak "What do you mean?"

"When I fought the thing, it had a layer of dirt covering its entire body, kind of like a second skin. The dirt would clog up the wounds and heal it," I said, the entire room looked gloomy.

"How do we stop monsters that heal?" Demeter asked.

"Well, I found one way of killing it. I swiped his torso, and the upper half of his body would have normally fallen of and he would have vaporized. So I did it again, but this time as soon as I gave him the wound I slashed his arm off and the dirt couldn't heal both wounds at the same time," I said.

"Go on," my father said.

"So I cut off his head, but the dirt was haling him so I gave him some minor injuries and the dirt couldn't heal it all," I finished.

"So I guess we need explosives, and all of us, including our children need to be quick and give a lot of small injuries and wounds and not just the severe ones," Apollo said.

"Yes, but I realized something else when I fought the thing, Gaea is interfering, and is not following the ancient laws, I think it is time we bend the rules too. We will not get punished though so long we just do what Gaea is doing, we can interfere, and train the demigods," I said. Many of the Olympians had skeptical looks. They knew I was right and this would be the only way we could win.

"Ok, if anybody has anymore information please call a meeting with us and meeting adjourned," Zeus said before everyone walked out but Zeus himself, my father and me.

"Zeus I need permission to bless my team," I said getting to the point.

Zeus didn't object or anything, but said "Alright, but I need to approve the blessing, they don't need to much power."

"Ok I want to bless them in all my warfare categories so they have knowledge and skill with every weapon and are smart in battle, I want to give them one element each, they will get to choose, but obviously I don't need to give an element to my elementals. Then I want to give my second in command the ability to slow time, but no longer than needed," I said.

Zeus frowned when I told him about the time powers part, but didn't object. He looked like he was having a debate in his head about the powers, but looked like he was going to give in. He sighed and looked at me.

"Alright, but I need to approve of your second in command. But I don't want it to be one of your elementals because then they would have too much power as a minor god," he said.

"Ok, I was thinking that luke would be a great fit. He has something to prove, is already used to time powers since he was merged with Kronos, and is by far our best fighter. He would be a great fit," I said trying to convince him.

"Well I think he is a great choice, and my son is right with his reasonings," my father said an smiled at me.

"Ok, I will allow it, but make sure you know what side he is on this time, now I have o be somewhere. Goodbye," he said and flashed out.

"I must be going too, goodbye son," and with that, he flashed out too. Then I flashed out to tell the team about the blessings.

**What did you guys think. Let me know, and I will always take advice and constructive criticism. REVIEW!**

**-ADWNAL**


	9. Chapter 9: Love and War, but War First

**Hey I am back with another chapter, thanks you guys for the support and reviews. I am going to tell you now that I made some stuff up, within the story, but just little things that help the storyline a bunch. Well, that's all let me know what you think, and I always welcome constructive criticism. Thanks and review.**

I appeared in front of my palace and walked inside. No one was on the first the floor, which was really weird. I thought they would be relaxing by now. I walked up and they weren't in the game room either. I finally went to the training room, and heard nothing, but crickets.

"That's weird," I said out loud.

I walked in and I was in the forest. Then it hit me; they must have been training their stealth skills with the suits. They probably wanted to try it out in the wilderness, so they made the simulation room into a forest. I dint want to wait for them to come to me, so I just used the lazy way of finding them.

"Simulation off," I sad in a loud and clear voice. The simulation turned back into a regular room with boys on one side, and girls on the other. Zoe pulled the cloth that covered her face down and frowned at me.

"Really Percy, we were playing capture the flag boys against girls and you ended it," she said.

"Sorry, but good job on speaking normal now. I hadn't notice," I said smiling.

She sighed, but smiled "Thank you. You know, you really have a lot of spare time on your hands when your dead," she said.

I laughed, but Thalia yelled to me "Shut up, I am still made at you for ruining our game, we were about to cross their territory, and get the flag!"

"Really," I said sarcastically "and what do you think Luke is holding in his hand?" I asked gesturing at Luke, who was the closest to the girls.

Luke held up a small little black flag and smirked. Thalia looked at him incredulously. All of us laughed at her expression. She could almost see the the steam coming from her head at how angry she was getting.

"Can't blame me this time, but I didn't interrupt your game for nothing, I came to tell you that Zeus is letting me give you guys my blessing," I said. They all stared at me.

"That's awesome, but one how come Zeus would let you do that, and two, why do we need these powers?" asked Will. Everyone nodded their heads saying the same thing Will was.

"I was hoping you guys wouldn't ask that. Zeus is only using you guys, he going to try to kill you when the army is defeated and it is just us Olympians and Gaea. Key word try, I won't let that happen," I said darkly. Their faces, all except my elementals, morphed into ones of sadness and fear.

"How do you know this, it is not like Zeus to tell you his plan for killing your friends?" Bianca asked.

"Because I am the god warfare, that includes war plans, and battle strategy, so I can tell when and what people are planning," They all softened their expression, a little. "Everyone except Gaea, and the giants that is. I don't know why, but they are just too evil that if I go into their mind, even for a second for one specific thing, I might get mentally tortured," I said shuddering. Their softened expression all turned in to one of worry.

"Okay, so on too better topics, what powers are we getting." Beckendorf asked. Beckendorf rarely talked anymore, he was always trying to comfort Silena who still felt guilty, I should talk to her later.

"Well, you all will be getting blessings in every warfare category which includes archery, hand-to-hand combat, knife fighting, and many more things. Then you all, except my elementals, get one element to control, of your choosing, and to top it all off my second in command will get very limited time powers," I said slowly so it could process in their heads.

So after that they all told me what elements they wanted and they all said they were fine with Luke being the leader, and they all got their blessings. They most of them picked water, fire, or earth, but only Luke picked air. I thought it was strange really, if I were one of them I would want air so I could fly, but that's just me.

After that they all got back to trying their new powers and weapons, while I went to camp to talk to Chiron. I flashed in the woods and looked at the hills and surprised t see demigods around the hills. That was where the bunkers were. So the Romans were already here. I wondered how the two groups of demigods were doing. I went to the big house to see Chrion, Mr. D, and a wolf pack led by a big grey wolf. The wolf was the first to notice me. She stared at me and every other wolf in the pack followed her gaze. Dionysus and Chiron were talking so they didn't notice the pack stare at me.

I walked up to them and when they heard the sound of my footsteps they turned to me. Chiron smiled and motioned for me to have a seat, while Dionysus got up and walked into the big house.

"Percy! How have you been?" Chiron asked me in a loud and cheery voice.

"I have been better, but I din't come here to talk about me; have you been informed about the monster situation?" I asked.

He nodded and the wolf spoke "Yes, we have, and all of the demigods are are training again; it is a very good thing that you made the gods recognize their children. WE have been been getting more and more demigods," it said in a low and womanly voice.

"I am assuming you are Lupa, Mother of Rome," I said, and she nodded.

"Ok, so I am here to tell you that the Vulcan and Hephaestus children along with half of the Athena and Minerva children need to design and build some sort of transportation to go across the world, and fit every demigod above the age of nine," I said to them. They had curious look on their faces and it looked really weird seeing a curious wolf.

"And why do we need to do that?" Chiron questioned.

"I have a feeling that Gaea will try to destroy the gods roots, so she will try to destroy the mountain Olympus was on in Europe, then if that fails she will try to destroy the mountain Olympus was placed on in Rome, then finally if both of those don't work the original Mt. Olympus in Greece," I said. They had worried looks on their faces, but didn't interrupt me once.

"How do you know that?" Lupa questioned.

"It is what I would do, so I need you guys to get on that. Can you do that for me?" I asked. They nodded and went off to tell the campers.

I flashed back to Olympus, and looked at the sky it was sunset, and that meant it was time to eat.

I thought about the war more and more, and how we stood a very low chance of winning the war. The only way we could win is if we sent multiple demigods out on quest in hope to defeat the giant one by one and weaken the army before the final battle. I new in my gut that this was going to be a long war, and the final battle would be between the gods and Gaea. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't shake the feeling that Gaea has some tricks up her sleeve.

I suddenly stiffened and a vision popped into my head. There was an army headed to Camp Jupiter. They mustn't have known about them going to Camp Half-Blood. I flashed to the throne room, and called Hermes. As I was walking to my throne I grew to my full height and Hermes appeared. He saw the look on my face and knew to call an emergency meeting.

Not minutes late the gods all flashed in. They sat on their thrones and looked at me in anticipation, while Zeus said "What is the matter now Perseus?" with an angry look on his face.

"Gaea's army is about to attack Camp Jupiter. They don't know that we moved them." I said.

"There is no one there, why id this a concern?" Ares asked.

"This is the perfect time to attack," Athena said. I nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed a little.

"I have an idea, but it's risky, but first Lord Hades, has Thanantos been captured?" I asked. He nodded.

"I thought so, they wouldn't attack unless they knew thy had the upper hand or if Porpyhrion had risen. Okay here is what we are going to do. My team and I will go down and fight the Army. I can't go into my true form though, because that will just weaken me because the monsters will be able to reform in minutes. I will need the Amazons and the Hunters to assist my team and I and this mission. It lookes like there are three Giants so I am going to have to fight them." I said.

"That's a good plan in theory, but Thanantos is still captured and with him not guarding them The Doors of Death are probably opened and moved, there is no way we will be able to win this battle. I say we just let them find out the Romans are not there," Hades said.

"No, because then they would just march to the Greek camp and destroy them. No Percy is right, we need to attack them as soon as possible," my father said.

"My father is right, we should go with my plan and send a quest for the demigods. A quest to free Thanantos and destroy whoever stands in there way," I said with confidence.

"All in favor of Percy's plan," Zeus said.

All hands went up and Zeus said "Okay now who will lead this quest?"

"Your son of course," is said. Zeus nodded

"I will also send Rachel, she has to give a prophecy anyways," I said. Everyone nodded their heads and Zeus yelled "Meeting adjourned," Artemis flashed away to tell the hunters the=at they need to fight, and Hera flashed away to tell the Amazons. I flashed away to tell my team.

I flashed to my palace expecting them all to be there. I was right. I walked in my door and they all were spread out through the entire palace. I Went to the dining room space and sat down.

"Everyone!" I yelled "Time for your first mission!"

They all came and sat down around me and once they were all there Luke asked "What are we going to do?"

"We are all, except Rachel,going to take down an army that contains many monsters, three giants, and the monsters will reform in a matter of minutes," I said.

They all looked at me stunned that they had to fight an army, then finally Beckendorf said "I though we were suppose to be stealthy and take out a couple big monsters at a time."

The rest nodded and I said "That was the plan, but we can't transport demigods to fight this battle, especially since they will lose. No we need to go out and fight ourselves, but I will be there, and so will the Hunters and Amazons, so we will have back-up," I said.

"Why am I not going?" Rachel asked slightly annoyed.

"Because you are going on a quest to free Thanantos with Zeus's son, and one other person, since you will have to give the prophecy any way," I said.

"Fine, but we are going to be joining the fight once we free Thanantos right?" she asked, but in a demanding tone. I nodded.

"You have about five days starting tomorrow, to free Thanantos, so I recommend you go tell Chiron, gets Zeus's son, Jason, and choose one other person and get going as fast as you can," I flashed some plane tickets, handed them to her, and said "Here are your plane tickets, the flight goes from New York, to Chicago, to Alaska, but make sure you have Chiron give you guys pass ports , money, drachmas, and those kind of things," I said.

She nodded and got up to go to camp, but I grabbed her arm and said "Rachel, you will not be able to flash out, or due your duties as a god until the quest is over. The rules state that all quest members will be punished if go off task willingly or do not focus on the quest during the quest," she nodded, but I spoke again "One more thing, do not show your suit or weapons unless needed to, understand?" once again she nodded. I gave her a nod meaning I was done. She flashed out.

"Okay, guys. Let's suit up and go to the Roman camp," Luke said and they all tapped their necklaces and one big flash appeared. Once the flash died down they were all in their suits. I then flashed us to the Roman camp.

Once we were there I said "Ali-right guys, I want you guys to use your powers and skills to make traps and outposts for the archers, I want traps everywhere, I want every little inconvenience for the enemy army as possible, I do not know when the hunters will be here so for right now it's just us. Everybody understand?" they nodded.

Luke said "What are you going to do Percy?"

" I will set up traps around the perimeter, but I have my duties as a god. I will return once the fight begins, but until then, I have to help the gods with other things," I said. They said their goodbyes and I flashed out.

I appeared on Olympus, I focused on my elements, upcoming wars, and my other duties to make sure things were alright in my area. I walked to Athena's palace because with all this war plans, and me basically being the leader here, I needed a break. I knocked on her door and she answered.

"Hello Percy, I was just about to go onto a walk in the mortal world, want to come with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said.

She flashed us to Central Park and we started walking to nowhere in particular. We just walked in silence enjoying each others company. Finally she stopped looked at me and she had a serious expression on her face.

"Okay, why did you come to talk to me? Do you need something?" she asked.

"Yes and no. I need a break from wars and fighting and leading. People always depend on me, first with Kronos, and now with Gaea. I thought talking to you would help me, and so far it has," I said and smiled.

She smiled and said "Well I am here for you, you know that."

"I do know," I said and paused, we started to walk again and I turned to face her and asked "Do you want to know something?"

"What?"

"Half the reason I picked my team is because they are good fighters yes, but the other half was because I owe them. I picked all of my dead friends and team because without them, I wouldn't be alive right now," I said.

"How so?" she asked quizzically.

"They all died protecting me. Starting with Bianca, she did something I was about to do and it cost her her life, but she did it to protect me. Then a coupe days later, Zoe got poisoned by Ladon and fatally wounded by her father, Atlas, again defending and protecting me. Now skipping a couple, Beckendorf stayed on a ship to explode it to delay Kronos's army. Then, well you get the picture." I explained to her.

She nodded and said "So you believe you owe them another life, very noble of you," and she smiled. We sat down on a bench and watched the sunset.

"You know, I really like talking to you, your nice to be around when your not being mean," I joked.

"Well, your nice to be with also when your not being stupid," she said in the same joking manner.

"So I'm stupid now?" I asked in a taunting tone. She nodded and I asked "Well if I were stupid could I catch the wisdom goddess by surprise?"

As soon as I said that I talked her and we started rolling down the hill we were sitting on. We wrestled and it ended up being her on me with the sunset reflecting off her face.

"Wow she looks beautiful," I thought. She blushed for an unknown reason.

"Thank you," she said.

"Wait, I said that out loud!" I made sure I thought that this time.

I didn't notice she was closing her eyes and leaning town towards me, until I started to do the same. As I was doing this though I moved my hand to the inside part of my leg to make sure she didn't hurt me in my sensitive spot again.

We got closer and closer and I made time slow down for dramatic effect. Yeah, I can be like Zeus! Then we got close enough to where I could feel her lips brush against mine. Finally we crushed our lips together. It was the best feeling in the world!

We made out for a couple minutes until we finally pulled apart. I had my eyes still close but a smile on my face.

I finally opened my eyes and said "That was awesome."

She opened her eyes and just nodded. I kissed her again and this time we came at each other with ferocity. Until the sun came down completely.

"I got to go, i'll see you tomorrow," she said and flashed out.

I can't deny it anymore. I am in love with my first love's mom. Gross, but completely true.

**That's it. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING!**

** Until next time...**

**-ADWNAL**


End file.
